And it continues
by Wolfpupaek
Summary: Here is what could happen in Promised #3 in the trilogy I'm not saying it's what should happen, it's what could happen. Gaia is now leading Sylum, so what will happen to her and Leon?
1. Where it starts

**Hey people, so this is my first fan fiction. I really hope you like it. Just going over a few things, so bear with me and we'll get this party started. My friend is the one who helped me with ideas for the story line, and she's also the one who is posting this. It's under her account, but it's my story. I do not own the Birthmarked Trilogy ! Alright, start reading!**

(Leon)

Looking over at Gaia's lodge, Leon could only feel one thing. Pride. It was a strange sensation, as for a few days ago, he was pretending to be full of hatred toward her. But no, it wasn't true. He loved her. But the problem was that Peter used to love her as well. And it was difficult to stop. Each day Peter was a threat. But Gaia knows what loyalty is.

Shifting in his hammock in Norris's spare room, Leon slowly closed his eyes and could not stop thinking of the day everyone who wanted to leave Sylum would have to go back to the Enclave.

Him and Gaia –well, mostly Gaia - making a rebellion strong. But Leon was nervous for other reasons. Facing the Protectorat. Seeing Genevieve. It was a lot to take in.

Thinking of Genevieve reminded him of the time when he left to work as a prison guard. Genevieve was worried of something, he could tell, but she didn't say. She only gave him a bracelet, giving him the words "Leon, this is my gift to you." Not knowing if she meant him to keep it as a reminder of Genevieve, his step-mother, or if she meant him to give it to a special girl. It was still confusing.

_ Everything in the morning seems clearer_ he assured himself. And with that short thought, he was swept into a dreamless slumber.

(Gaia)

"Gaia, could you bring that cup over here? I just got Junie and Maya to sleep and I would like at least a minute with my tea," Josephine sighed. It was a little before noon and she was exhausted after a night of comforting babies.

"Of course, here." Gaia handed Josephine the mug and walked over to the door and grabbed her shawl. "Josephine, I've got to go to check on the black rice flower fields, the crew experimenting outside Sylum came back this morning. Will you be O.K. with both babies?"

"Sure, sure…" Josephine dozed off, mug in hand.

Gaia shrugged and rushed off on foot all the way to the fields. There as already a group of people waiting there, clustered together.

"Hello, Matrarc!" Norris said teasingly. He had started to help out with collecting doses of the rice flower and Gaia appreciated a familiar face that was not angry at her. She cautiously looked into the crowd of thirty or so members. And there it was. The face. Peter. She blushed, looking down, instantly regretting looking for the cold vibes that were present to her. "What reports have you brought back?" she asked the troop.

A young man about 18 years old by the name of Fabiano spoke. "We've found that smoking the rice flower _is_ effective. But you have to take little doses, or else you'll become mellow and hazy, and run into trouble."

"Also, we've found an exodus. It's by a river, and since the wasteland is just flat land, there will be some water and a clear way to continue on. If we bring supplies, we'll be good to go." This was Peter speaking, but mostly directed at Norris and completely avoiding Gaia. _Why does the fight seem like it happened ages ago?_ She thought, frustrated that she was easily thrown off, _I feel like I should be seventeen by now, a year older! Well, my birthday _is_ in a few months…_

"Gaia?" Norris waved his hand in front of her face. "What's the matter?"

"Oh… um, er, nothing!" Gaia stammered. Embarrassed once again, she asked what was said.

"I said that we can go whenever you're ready." Fabiano said. Gaia took in that Fabiano must be the one that reported everything, everywhere and decided to rely on information from him.

(Peter)

"So basically, we're good to go?" Gaia asked.

"We would need all of the horses needed, and a lot more. Fabiano'll make a list." Peter said. This time it was soft, but still harsh, if it could be.

Every time he looked at Gaia, pain seeped into is brain and heart. _But I've got to stay strong. Don't show signs of weakness or Gaia will think I've forgiven her. Which I haven't done yet._ Peter gazed at his hands fiercely as if they were mystifying.

"Fine." She said. "So, I'll see as to how rapidly we can leave."

"And how soon will that be, Mlady?" One of the associates inquired.

"It's too soon to tell." Gaia tiredly responded.

She left shortly after, but not after chatting with Norris about God knows what. But Peter didn't care, he was too busy pretending he wasn't interested at all in speaking to her.

_Heck, you're doing the same thing Leon, the _crim_, did. Pretending, pretending, pretending. _He was yearning tospeak to her, to laugh off all of the worries they had.

Gaia left after speaking with Norris, he was waving is peg leg in a sort of weird good-bye.

(Gaia)

Left to think on her way back to her lodge, she couldn't decide what to do. If they were to leave Sylum, where would they go? Make a new village or town? Or most likely, going to the Enclave. The Enclave seemed much more likely than re-creating this whole thing around.

But how would the children and babies smoke the black rice flower? It was not to create a bad habit, only to see them safely through the voyage until they grow accustomed to the air outside Sylum. Oh well.

As soon as she got back to her lodge she found Josephine throwing all of their water out, almost hitting her face.

(Josephine)

_Why are the babies BLUE? I fed them; I changed their diapers, what else could be wrong? _Josephine was freaking out. She woke up to find the babies a bluish colour. Sitting down on the plush chair, she grabbed her head in her hands, as if it were to come off any second. _Think, think… Any changes in my diet? No, everything's the same. What about beverages? Tea, milk, water… The water! _The water was new water she collected yesterday in the stream behind the lodge. Whatever it had in it, it was bad for the babies.

She threw herself at the jug of water that contained every drop to be drunk, and flung it out the door, as if it were radioactive, almost drenching Gaia's face as she walking up the steps.

(Gaia)

"Josephine… Can I ask what the heck you are doing with all of our drinking water?" Gaia led Josephine back inside. Josephine told her about the babies being blue, and the water.

"Well, Josie, Maya and Junie will be better if they just keep drinking normal water. It's nothing to be worried about anything. This is heard of in Wharfton, when we try to find new water sources, the babies sometimes change colour because of contamination, but they don't feel a thing, and then it goes away after having to drink of normal water."

Joesphine claimed down and began to wash clothes. Gaia helped out by caring for Junie and Maya. Night arrived swiftly. Getting into a comfy position on her bed, Gaia slept almost immediately.

The next morning, she had made her decision. After breakfast, she walked over to the atrium lodge and got up on the balcony. She told the men there to start ringing the bell. She was going to call a meeting with the whole of Sylum.

About ten minutes later, everyone was present. In the front where Dominic, Taja and the family, but they must have left the smallest ones at home, because there were only a few. They all appeared melancholy, after losing a wife and a mother, the family was still suffering. Taja spent more time with Peter for a while, Gaia thought that was a good thing. But Peter showed no interest, so Taja spent her time with Will sometimes.

Gaia stepped up to the podium and everyone stopped murmuring. Gaia took a deep breath an started to speak, her voice carrying into the ears of the audience. "I think…" she said carefully," it's time for a vote."

**So I really hope you like it! Sorry if it's a little boring, the good parts are coming, but with school and all, it'll be tricky. Please, please review! Oh, just so you don't get confused, whenever you see a name in parenthesis, like I did at the beginning with (Leon) that means it's their thoughts and stuff. So… yeah. Bye!**


	2. The Vote

**I've only finished the first chapter not too long ago, so obviously you people haven't reviewed yet. Except my friend, she's urging me on. Who's ready for Promised to come out? I can't wait, and it doesn't come out until what, October? :( So I guess this is it. Chapter 2. This is getting better and better, I can feel it! 3…2…1… Blast off! Now I'm just stalling. Enjoy!**

(Gaia)

"This won't be like other votes." Gaia drew in a shaky breath. Why was she so nervous? Usually she was a strong public speaker. But this was different. "Remember when I told you that before you voted for me, you had to know what I would try to do if I ever got to the power I now have? Well, that plan is now being brought to action."

Murmurs were immediately spread out like flies. People began to shush each other when Gaia paused, waiting.

"Now, what I plan to do is this: I will cast a vote and see about how many people are willing to leave. Then, I will consult with those second in power and decide how things will run, depending on the number of people willing. To leave Sylum, you must smoke black rice flower. Keep that in mind. We will try to reach an exodus and decide if we keep going or not."

The audience was silent.

"The criminals will have a choice as well. But they will remain in jail until they're sentence is over, _if_ over. Those willing to leave, say 'Aye!'" Gaia looked over hundreds of heads.

"AYE!" The sound was deafening.

"Well, then. Those who wish to leave, look out for a notice outside the atrium. More details later."

(Peter)

"Those willing to leave, say 'Aye!'" Gaia gazed at the people.

"Aye!" Peter yelled. Who cares if he had to travel with Gaia and her crim? At least he could leave Sylum.

"Well, then. Those who wish to leave, look out for a notice outside the atrium. More details later." Gaia left the balcony and exited through the front door downstairs. Peter watched her intently. He calculated how long the crim's court sentence would last. Two weeks, and he would be free. Peter gritted his teeth. He didn't understand his jealousy. He was still furious at Gaia, but you can't stay that way forever.

(Gaia)

Half running, half walking, Gaia rushed to the rice flower fields. Some people were watching her. Not in an unsatisfied way, but in a way the she felt that they respected her. The only person back from the meeting was Fabiano. Perfect.

"Fabiano?" she asked.

"Yes, Mlady Gaia?" he answered.

"When Norris comes back, could you bring him and yourself to my lodge? I think we should start with a list of things needed for the trip."

"Of course, Mlady!"

"Thanks." Making her way home, she kept her eyes down focused on returning to Maya, she collided into Peter.

"Pardon me, Mlady," He said it in a cold manner.

"Peter! Uh…er… s-sorry?" But by the time she got the words out, he was gone. Having been interrupted, she decided to change her course back to the prison. Through the window, she saw Leon. She waved once she caught his eye. He smiled back mischievously. _Could I release him a week early? It'd be simple… no, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the crims. _She backed away and made it to her home. She sat down on a chair and waited for Josephine to come home.

"Gaia! Oh, you made a great speech! I want to leave Sylum too, and I think Junie does too!" This was when Josephine came home. She made her way to the bedroom, leaving Gaia alone once again. Finally, there was a knocking at the door. She opened it, and it was Norris and Fabiano. They came in and the three of them discussed what would be needed. The list included:

1 Tent per family

Extra food and water

Lanterns

Enough black rice flower for everyone

Extra blankets

A carriage wagon for the crims

Horses to carry all of this

"I think we should leave in a fortnight." Fabiano suggested, "By that time, we'll have fewer storms on our path."

"I agree," said Norris, "and, in those two weeks, Gaia, Leon will be out and free."

Gaia blushed. It was true, she would be extremely happy to see Leon out and about again.

"What about the babies?" she asked. "The babies can't smoke. Luckily, no one is pregnant, or is planning to give birth after those two weeks, so a fetus won't be harmed." She had been midwife to more women here than in Wharfton. But she would always be a midwife; she could never get tired of helping mothers.

"Second-hand smoke. That's what we'll do for babies and young children. The rice flower doesn't affect your lungs; it only affects your mind, making you completely numb to your surroundings if you take too much. Each day outside Sylum, if you cut down little by little, you won't need to smoke it anymore. It's not addictive." Norris said. After all, he had experience with this situation.

The next morning, the notice was up in front of the atrium.

In a fortnight (two weeks), those who wish to leave will meet on the border of Sylum and the wasteland. The following will need to be provided by you:

Blankets

A bag –it will be easier to carry.

Clothes

Food and water

If you have any means of transportation, bring it, you'll need it.

Anything else you think you might need

You are only allowed to take what you can carry and/or drag. End of Message.

Swarms of people huddled around the notice. People came and went. No one really spoke of it. Gaia stayed home, mostly as to not cause attention, but just because today she felt it was a day of rest. Except for helping with chores and caring for the babies, Gaia was sitting on a chair, doing whatever she wanted.

She entered the nursery, Josephine having fallen asleep in the rocking chair and the babies were in dreamland as well. Gaia leaned over Maya's crib and stroked her head. Maya twitched a little, but was still asleep.

Every day Gaia saw her little sister, she had a small painful memory of her parents. She never saw her father again after leaving to help out with a birth. Seeing her mother that last time was not a moment she ever imagined. Having her mother die in her arms. Orphaned at sixteen. Having to mature in a small amount of time to think like an adult. This was what she tried to put behind her each day, recuperating more and more until it was just a memory and she could be happy every moment of the day again.

Leaving the nursery and sitting down in the living room, she saw a single black rice flower caught to her skirt. She picked it up and examined it closely. It had a little white grain above the roots and below the stem. This was the part that looked like rice. The stem was a dark green, but it was short and thin. The flower was black with a grayish center. This is what could save a life. Or two, or three. This was their way to leave this all behind. And all that was left to do was to wait for two weeks.

**Ta dah! Please review! Oh, you know how some people listen to music while they're working? Well, I can't do that, but I listen to music to get into the mood. So, I listen to "She wants to be adored" by Winston Giles. It reminds me so much of Prized. Only… don't look at the lyrics. Just listen.**


	3. Good Byes

**Hey guys! Thanks for subscribing/reading/etc. So one more thing you should know about me, I have 3 favorite series: I luv the Hunger Games (woo!), the Birthmarked trilogy (duh), and the Divergent trilogy (Yay). I have other ones that I like, but these are my faves. Here's chapter 3!**

(Leon)

"Leon Grey, your jail sentence has been lifted. You are free to go." The prison guard opened the door of the cell and Leon walked out. His hair was overgrown, but not too long. His beard that he had had shaved at the winner's cabin was back, but he planned to get rid of it as soon as possible. It was itchy. He had no smile, but his eye's glinted with happiness.

_I came to Sylum a free man and now I can leave Sylum the same way… sort of. _Leon exited the building and saw Gaia waiting near a flower pot outside the door. Gaia saw him and flew into his arms, though it was more of a tackle and almost made Leon fall down.

"Glad you missed me." Leon regained his balance and hugged Gaia back. She held him tightly before letting go.

"Oh, Leon, we're leaving Sylum in a few days, at least you get to rest before then, and where are you going to stay and sleep before then? You can stay at my lodge, but I don't know if you'll find it awkward with Josephine there, but we did it in the winner's cabin, so I guess it's OK, and-" Gaia was speaking so fast, she had so much to talk about. But Leon put a finger to her lips, shushing her, not caring if anyone saw the gesture. The rules and laws have changed. But little did he know someone _was _watching. Someone who actually cared.

(Peter)

Heading to the rice flower slue, Peter decided to see if the crim was released yet. He stumbled upon Leon and Gaia in an embrace. He immediately stopped and stared. And stared. And stared some more. She still loved the crim. Maybe more than ever. If Gaia ever wanted to do anything with Peter again, she would only be his friend. Maybe a good friend, but still. _But, you can deceive her, maybe. No, it's not right. She would only like me less. I can't do that. I'm supposed to be angry, which I am, just not completely, and she still believes that. _

Leon and Gaia walked together towards the main road, so Peter took the opportunity to sneak behind them and cross the beach to the slue without being seen.

(Gaia)

"So when exactly do we leave?" Leon asked.

"In three days. It'll be early in the morning, at around 5 o'clock. The day after tomorrow I'm going to be really busy, so you can pretty much do whatever you want that day." Gaia looked excited. _So much planning, it's just so exciting, _she thought.

"Leon… when's your birthday again?"

"April fourteenth. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." The truth for why she asked was to see how much older he was than her. 3 years and 5 months. Remembering her trial when Peter was accused of 'raping' her, the Matrarc and libbies thought the distance in age was astonishing. But it truly wasn't. She didn't care in the least.

Reaching the door of the lodge Gaia unlocked the door and found Josephine working away at the kitchen.

"Josephine! Look who is back!" Gaia exclaimed. Josephine whipped around and saw Leon.

"Why, hello Leon! Um… will you be staying with us, here? I don't mind, it's only for three days more 'till we leave, right Gaia?" She looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Josie, three days. So…. I guess Leon and I will just sit down here…" Gaia said awkwardly.

"Yup, I was just about done here anyway; I want to start packing for the trip early." Josephine left the room quickly.

"She works too much." Gaia sighed and sat down. So did Leon.

"Why is she uncomfortable around me? She wasn't that way in the winner's cabin…." Leon looked baffled. Then he had a look of recognition on his face and blushed.

"She's always been twitchy about crims being released, but it's you being released, so I'm not sure either." Gaia saw his face. "Leon, are you blushing! I don't think I've ever seen you flushed so red…"

"No, no, it's nothing."

"Leon, you're leaving something out." Gaia said in a sing song voice.

"Seriously, it's nothing of your interest."

"Really? Why won't you tell me? Wait… wait a minute… oh my gosh, _Leon_!"

"What?" he sounded panicky.

"I'm not so stupid, you know!" Gaia stood straight up.

"_What is it!"_

"The signs, they're all there. Josephine never really talked about you much after 32 games and the winner's cabin. She didn't look at you in the eye, she left the room in a rush right after you came, and you blushed after you asked about her…"

"And those are signs of what?" Leon stood up too.

"That– that you might have done something with her!"

"Gaia, I know what loyalty is. Hell, you told me the same thing at the bonfire we had last month. Josephine and I just had an awkward conversation after the 32 games recently."

"Oh, really, may I ask what about?"

"Um… er… _well_… she asked me if I ever planned to marry you."

(Jospehine)

Josephine was in her room, hiding behind the door, crouching down to hear the fight under the crack.

"Oh, really, may I ask what about?" Gaia sounded curious, but a little mad and shocked at the same time.

"Um… er… _well_… she asked me if I ever planned to marry you."

She winced. Oh, why did she have to say that? As Leon told Gaia the story, she remembered that night.

She had sidled up to Leon and asked him if he ever was going to propose to Gaia. He looked taken aback said that he already did. Josephine inquired if she said yes. Leon answered that she didn't, that she wanted to wait. That was when Josephine actually got that it was a personal thing and probably should have asked Gaia instead of Leon. Or no one at all. The conversation ended with two pairs of averting eyes and stammering.

"Oh." Gaia sounded relieved.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you." She sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's totally fine, Gaia." He laughed.

Josephine chose this moment to leap out of her room and start apologizing.

"Gaia, I'msosorryIshouldn'…."

"Josie, it's fine, I'm not mad at anyone."

"Oh thank god." Josephine couldn't bear it if Gaia was truly mad.

Leon brushed his lips against Gaia's. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I've got to shave this beard because it's driving me nuts." He left.

"That was weird." Josephine said. "I mean the conversation, not the kiss, though I haven't gotten used to the changes around here yet."

"It's fine, Josephine. Just fine. Now I've got to make sure I have everything for the day we leave. I bet time will go by fast. I've already packed!" Gaia opened the door and left.

Josephine was done packing already. She was ready. Completely ready.

**Ok, so more songs for the mood: "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire and "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Did I not mention that I love the Hunger Games? I have the pin and everything. Please review! If you know someone who has an account or something and you don't, get them to post it! More drama coming in the next few chapters.**


	4. The Journey

Eloisa Cervantes 7G May 3, 2012

**Hey peeps, so thanks for reading, if you know anyone who has read the first two books in the Birthmarked trilogy, spread the word! So this chapter is going to be a little shorter, but so far all of the chapters so far are needed to explain things later on. Ta-ta for now!**

(Gaia)  
"Josephine… Josephine… wake up!" Gaia shook her friend awake while trying not to wake the babies.

"Get offa meh…" she mumbled. Gaia was now annoyed. Then she had an idea.

"Josephine! The babies are in trouble!" Gaia whispered fiercely.

"WHAT? Are they ok?" Josephine leapt out of bed and raced to the door. Gaia grabbed her shoulder and shushed her.

"Yeah, they're fine; I just needed you to get up. Today's the day!" It was 5 in the morning, in half an hour they would leave Sylum. Gaia was so nervous, what if something bad happens? _Something always happens._ She wasn't very reassuring toward herself.

"Gaia, don't do that again! You really freaked me out!" Josephine got dressed quickly. Then she went to the now empty kitchen and grabbed the last bit of food for her and Gaia and ate. Their bags and possessions waited by the door.

Once they were ready, they grabbed the still sleeping babies and attached one of them each with strips of cloth so the babies hung by their side. Naturally, Josephine got Junie and Gaia got Maya. They made their way to the field behind the prison, the closest piece of Sylum to the wasteland. This was the rendezvous. Gaia saw nearly all of the people there; they would be leaving in about ten minutes. By now, all the horses were carrying supplies and people were getting ready to smoke the rice flower. Many were disturbed by the thought of smoking, even Gaia, but it was the only way to survive. Soon everyone who wished to leave Sylum was there.

"Hello!" Gaia yelled over the noise of the crowd. "Here's how this will work. Norris and the crew who knows the wasteland and the direction of the exodus will lead. You will have to smoke black rice flower on the way, as you all know. Each day you will cut down on how much you take, so by the time we arrive at our destination you can breathe without harm. I will go behind you all to make sure no one gets left behind."

As soon as she said that there was nervous chatter going around the crowd. She stood next to Norris.

"Norris, in three minutes you should start walking. We want to get to the end point a.s.a.p. -we'll be half-way to the Enclave by then- so we can get there to the seek refuge inside the walls if we can."

Carrying all of her things in a backpack and a separate bag, Gaia made her way to the very back. There waiting for her was Leon. Josephine was traveling with her other friends; Gaia told Josephine she shouldn't feel compelled to travel the whole time with her.

"Leon!"

"Hi Gaia." Leon looked like he wanted to tell her something but didn't know how to phrase it. He had a cigarette full of black rice flower and stared at it in disgust.

"Gaia, I want to give you something… I just want you to have it, no matter what happens." Gaia could tell whatever he was about to give her was important and full of meaning to him. He took out a bracelet from his pocket. It was beautiful, with turquoise and a gold base, and the turquoise had little cracks in it.

"Leon…" For once Gaia didn't know what to say. She tried the bracelet on and left it there. "Thank you…so much!" She kissed him quickly, even though they were all the way at the back of the crowd.

(Will)

Glancing behind him Will could see Leon take something circular out of his pocket and give it to her. This followed with a kiss and a hug. He looked across all of the supplies that Peter's horse, Spider, was carrying to see if his brother saw. Sure enough, Peter was flushed and tore his eyes from Gaia's direction. Will knew that Peter wasn't completely angry at Gaia. He still had feelings for her. But he never said anything to him.

And just as those events had passed, Norris lit his black rice flower and started walking outside of Sylum.

**Yay, so the journey is on its way! Please R&R (read and review)! Hey, for any **_**Divergent**_** fans, Insurgent came out yesterday (well, I guess you would know that)! My friend read all 525 pages in 24 hours… I only got to chapter seven.**


	5. Halfway

**Hi people! Sorry for the wait, but things have been busy. Luckily for you (and me) I have time now. For those Hunger Games fans, there has been a parody of it published called The Hunger Pains. The protagonist: Kantkiss Neverclean! Her sister: Princess (Prin for short) Neverclean! Check it out, it's pretty funny. So… back to Gaia! And Leon! And everyone else!**

(Gaia)

Inhaling the sweet rice flower, and grimacing as she breathed out, Gaia was on her fourth day of travel alongside Leon and the rest of the crowd. The air above was a bit foggy with all of the bodies exhaling the smoke, though fortunately Gaia was able to cut down on the black rice flower easily and soon be able to quit.

She let the smoke of the burning rice flower waft to Maya's nostrils –which she had to do repeatedly- and saw Maya's wide eyes taking in all of the people and smoke and murmurs. Everyone was very tired. The very first night was an exhausting night, as it was the first night outside of Sylum, and having to set up tents and putting the rice flower in a place where the tent won't burn down and kill you. Sleep had come swiftly and when a few people were up, everyone else got up too, leaving a groggy sensation behind the eyes. Having grown accustomed to the weary nights afterward still had left everyone with fatigue.

Josephine was there with Gaia, feeding Maya, and she was talking about some gossip she overheard. Gaia tuned her out, occasionally nodding and saying "uh-huh" and "no way!" She was deep in her own thoughts. Her feet ached; her shoulder ached from the bag of her possessions, though she tried alternating shoulders. She was mostly ahead of the throng now, since a bunch of other guys told her she could leave the rear and go up front, they would take care of the end of the crowd.

_Only about 10 days left until reaching the enclave… and 3 more days until the oasis._ What was supposed to be a reassuring thought became into a drained hope of survival when reaching the enclave. She had no idea what the Protectorat had in store for her.

She finally started listening to Josephine.

"Did you hear about Taja and Peter?"

"No," Gaia's eyebrows arched, she was surprised, "do tell!" She wasn't the person for gossip, but this was much too intriguing.

"Taja is sweet on him. Everyone can see it."

"Everyone is sweet on the Chardo brothers."

"Yeah, but Taja especially. Sorry, is it awkward to talk about you-know-who after what happened?"

"Uh… no, no it's fine." It wasn't fine. Gaia loved Leon, but she still couldn't help the desire to talk to Peter again. He wanted to be more than friends, and she just wanted to be friends. Everything was stubbornly uncomfortable.

"So will it be OK when I say that Peter is sweet back?" Josephine glanced quickly at Peter and his horse, Spider, about ten people behind them and then back to Gaia.

"Yeah, it's OK." Leon was chatting with another guy and couldn't her conversation. Good. Peter was probably just trying to get over Gaia. Maybe. Taja _was_ awfully nice. But Gaia couldn't hold on to that thought because a scream burst forth not too far behind her.

The scream sounded frightened, and then it stifled into a series of shrieks. Gaia's adrenaline was back up, and with everything including the baby, she ran through the paused crowd. They parted for her and shuffled around, making a circle around something moving violently.

Convulsing on the ground was a man. He was young, maybe thirty years old. Next to him was also a young woman who was kneeling down next to him, trying to move his hands. She must have been the one screaming, though she was sobbing fiercely now. The man was clawing at his face, which was now bleeding, and screaming out, "The marsh, the marsh! A thousand faces, cruel, not welcome, not welcome!"

Gaia stood there, unable to make a thought that would make sense of this. _Help… no, too hard…what can I do… why did this happen… wait for it to be over._ She felt Leon next to her.

Finally, the man's face was red and his fingernails were red and dirty and cracked. His back slumped to the ground and the woman was crying softer now, but her tears seemed bitter.

"What happened?" Gaia managed to muster. She spoke to the woman on the ground.

"He was hungry and…" the woman spoke in between gasps, "and he dropped his rice flower when he tried to reach for the food… he didn't notice that he dropped it until a few minutes later, I think… but he was starting to feel sick after waiting a little longer…. I told him to… I told him to rest a bit… but it was too late… he just fell…" Her face crumpled and she started to wail, and presumably one of her friends lifted her up and consoled her.

"What's your name?"

"Esme." Gaia rembered Esme from walking around in the commons. She had a husband named Craig. Who logically was now dead, his body limp.

"OK, Esme, let's try and get this body out of the way. We should bury it." Gaia looked at Esme, who nodded. Leon helped lift the body.

After a half-hour, the body was now covered and the people were regaining their composure. Gaia saw a girl of about fourteen standing near the grave. She also knew this girl- when you're the Matrarc you know a _lot _of people- her name was Eloisa, she was bright and loved to read. She was sort of pretty, and she had glasses. She looked nervous now.

"What's wrong?" Gaia was concerned now. Who else could be next? She saw the girl take a whiff of the black rice and cough.

"Nothing… just, you know, having someone die because of a small thing that is being depended on survival. It could happen to anyone." Eloisa look at her shoes. "I should go now."

The crowd was moving again, and Gaia and Leon caught up with Norris at the front of the mob. Half walking and half riding Norris's horse, minutes and hours passed. Maya was fed. Soon it was almost twilight, and Gaia saw a figure in the distance, a few meters ahead. It was a man. She got down from the horse and walked next to Norris.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked. It could be a savage, another villager from those oter habitats people barely knew about.

"I don't know, it could be anyone." Leon answered. They got closer. The figure was leaning over, collecting dirt. He heard them coming and looked up. Gaia's eyes flashed in joy and recognition.

"It's my brother," she whispered, "Odin!"

(Odin)

Odin was collecting some dirt for his new found village a half day's walk away. That was the settlement he found after escaping the Enclave. They were welcoming, but now he his chore was to collect dirt for the artists and medicine. There was good dirt out here. As he was doing so, he heard a jumble of footsteps and chatter and a voice or two nearest to him. He peered up. He saw a girl of sixteen with a baby tied around her waist. She saw him.

"Odin!" she yelled. She raced over as he stood up and hugged him. "You're alive! What are you doing out here? Leon, come, come!"

"I was here to collect dirt. My village is a half-day's walk away. It's good to see you, Gaia!" Odin replied.

The man she called Leon strolled over. "Your brother? Sgt. Barlett?" he asked.

"Sgt. Grey, what are you doing here?" Odin was surprised.

"I'm with Gaia. You escaped and lived from the Enclave! Good." Leon had always liked him.

Then Odin noticed Maya. "Is the baby… yours?"

"No, no! It mother's! She died during the birth, unfortuatley. This is Maya, our little sister." Gaia held up Maya.

"She's beautiful! So mother is dead?" Odin's heart sunk. He never had the chance to meet his birth parents.

"Yes…" Gaia's eyes drifted for a bit. Then they snapped back to place. "Come with us, Odin! We're going back to the Enclave, for a variety of reasons."

"I wish I could… but I won't go back there. I want to start a new life. I have new friends and a free society. But you be brave, Gaia, and don't back down. It's getting late. I need to get back."

"Alright. Bye!" Gaia hugged him again and turned back to look behind her. The crowd had parted to let the happy reunion last while they kept going. Odin took the opportunity to leave. Gaia turned back around and didn't see him anymore. She and Leon speed walked back to the front. It was getting dark quickly.

(Gaia)

"OK guys, we should set up for the night! Remember that this will be our second last night like this, before we reach the escape!" Gaia called to the horde of people. Everyone stopped. They made space in between themselves and other and set their things down. Gaia did the same. She took out the tent and un-bent it. It was the only advanced equipment she had. She only had to pull a corner and the whole thing would pop up. Leon had his own, and put it next to hers. Then Gaia took another roll of paper and rice flower, rolled it up to make a cigarette, and put it in the farthest corner away from the tent flap. She put two pieces of stone on top of it so smoke curled out from the cigarette, reducing the risk of fire. She put Maya's blanket next to her own and took the extra one and made a barrier in between her and Maya, so she couldn't accidentally hurt her, even if she didn't move a lot in her sleep.

Before shutting her eyes, she crept out and observed the heaps of tents. It was dark, and nobody was out, except Gaia. She snuck over to Leons' tent.

"Knock, knock." Leon opened the flap tent.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say good-night." Gaia kissed his cheek and stood up to leave.

"I don't get a proper good-night's kiss?" Leon asked innocently.

Gaia rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got back down and kissed him on the lips. Leon held her waist and drew her to him in his tent until there was no space left. But it felt there was too much space in between. Gaia's stomach was filled with butterflies as the kiss lasted. Gaia was the first to pull away. "Good night, Leon." She shuffled out of the tent and closed the flap. Then she crawled over to her tent. Maya was fast asleep. And soon Gaia was in the same deep slumber.

**Yeah… this part's pretty hard to write… I get writers block sometimes; in fact, everything is hard to write, except for the dramatic/action parts. I think you've all seen by now that I can't give a story or a chapter a good title or name. It's sad. BTW, thanks so much for reviewing! I guess that was made known, but people, it's a nice feeling to have someone respond. Bye! **


	6. The Oasis

**Hi. Did you know that there is such thing as a Gaia stone? It's green and it's pretty, like an emerald. Look it up. Ugh, I've got some homework I don't want to do but it must be done so this might take a while. This will be a **_**way**_** shorter chapter. TTFN!**

(Gaia)

Taking a deep breath, Gaia set down her pack and put up her tent, marking her spot for the following nights to come. Leon did the same. Yes, they had finally reached the exodus, after a week of traveling. Only losing another person to starvation, the majority could already breathe without the rice flower.

Gaia was also free of Maya for a bit, since Josephine and her other friend were taking care of their own babies and a few others. Everyone set up and soon people started to socialize and plan and gather water. They would be staying here for a while since they had to regain strength to face the Enclave.

The oasis was heaven compared the red dirt and dead plants that was seen every day for a week. It had some plants, and a small pond. There was a small tree about the height of a teenager. There was a short hedge behind all of this, and the tents surrounded this, making a very big circle you could see a mile away. Gaia's place was in the middle of the swarm of tents. Leon's was right next to hers. Hearing a giggle, Gaia turned to her right and saw Will setting up his spot while Peter was done in his space, talking to Taja, the source of the giggle. Taja smiled and said a sentence or two, maybe something flirtatious, because Peter turned red. Taja seemed to be everywhere Peter was.

_How about that, I change the rules, letting boys and girls actually interact, and Taja decides to rub in my face that she wants Peter right after he stormed off away from me? _Gaia was mad, but she didn't know why. What reason was there to be mad?

"Do you have the knife?" Gaia jumped, surprised. It was only Leon.

"Yeah, what for?"

"How about we go hunting?" Leon grinned playfully. "I bet there are some rabbits around here, a least a few birds…" Gaia took her knife and grabbed the hilt. Two hours later, they came back with a small bird and a rabbit and a few plants. Not much to eat, but enough.

Soon it was twilight, and the people of Sylum gathered around a fire to eat and chat. Gaia and Leon roasted their game on a spit. Leon was whistling a tune that Gaia didn't recognize. "What is that song? I've never heard of it." Leon looked shocked.

"You've never heard that song? Oh, I forget you guys outside the wall don't have T.V." Gaia had heard about rumors in Wharfton about an electrical device that's made for entertainment.

"What's the song called?" Gaia inquired. Leon shrugged.

"I don't remember."

(Person whose identity you will discover in the next chapter)

While the fire was still burning on and no one saw him leave, he snuck away and went to his tent. He couldn't stand the coldness between them that he had started. So he devised a plan. It was stupid, but tempting. If she thought he was someone else, she would go willingly.

Grabbing a spare piece of paper, and some leftover ink, he wrote down a note and folded it carefully. He went over to her tent and placed it at the entrance, where it couldn't blow away.s

(Gaia)

After the meal, Leon left, and Gaia stayed behind to talk with Josephine and Peony. She played with Maya for a while, and then she stood up and sauntered over to her tent. Inside there was a note.

MEET ME OUT SIDE THE CIRCLE OF TENTS ON THE EAST SIDE.

Who could it be? Leon? He would have told her to meet her there, not leave a note. Maybe it was Norris, wanting to talk about what came after leaving the oasis. Oh well, she was going to go anyway.

She strode over tents and reached the outside of the huge circle on the east side. She saw a figure waiting, with a lantern beside him. Yes, it was a man. The height and profile was close to Leon's. What was he doing out here?

"Leon?" Gaia whispered tentatively. Leon ambled to her location. He grabbed her arms, not in a menacing way. Gaia stepped closer, trying to see his face. A second after she clung to him, she knew the smell and build was completely different. But it was familiar. When she recognized who it was an instant later, she stiffened. It was unbelievable. This person wasn't Leon.

**Who do you think it is? Who dares deceive Gaia? I guess it's pretty clear. Hee hee, I love cliffhangers! Well, I love **_**giving**_** cliffhangers. Not receiving them. I'm evil. Oh, I remember I once was writing and it was in class and when the teacher came in I had to leave my writing and I left myself on a cliffhanger. I was quite annoyed, if you can imagine.**


	7. Deceived

***sigh* I'm having writers block, and it's not happy. Ok, here goes the next chapter with mystery dude! *scary, dramatic music*:**

(Gaia)

"P-peter!" She spat out, cringing and drawing away from him. "What the _hell_- I mean _heck_- are you doing?"

"I…" Peter had two options: either tell her the truth, which was that he had a temptation based on stupidity or he could lie. Or he could run away, but that would make no sense. He decided to go for the truth. "I wanted to see you, without your… indifference. You're nervous when you're around me, I can tell. I'm still mad at you though. I wanted to hold you for a second without you flinching away."

"_My_ indifference, _my_ coldness? You're still mad? Then what _is_ this? Think, Peter! You made me choose between you and Leon. I wanted to be friends, you wanted more. I refused. I believe your exact words were: _You deserve so much better. _I think I deserve better than the predicament I'm in now!" Gaia slumped to her knees and began to sob. _Why am I crying? Why-_

Peter fell next to her and took her head in his hands. Then he kissed her. Gaia was seduced with the warmth she felt but quickly brought back to reality when she found it was a different type. She pushed him away, hard, and he fell backward. "When you sort out your feelings, tell me! In fact, don't tell me! I don't- I _won't_ care."

"Gaia… I just had to do that…" Peter felt more than embarrassed due to his recklessness and absurdity. He was quite amazed at what he just did.

"Don't say you're sorry. Just… don't." She got up and wrapped her jacket tightly around her body, even though the breeze was light. Still, the crawling feeling she had wouldn't go away. She quickly stumbled her way towards the tents, making sure no one saw or heard. Especially Leon.

She found her tent and found Maya tucked in. Thank god for Josephine. She sighed and sat down. She had to sleep in her clothes again. It's the easiest way. She would get changed the next morning, before too many people woke up. She lay down on her sheets and curled up into fetal position.

"Gaia?" Leon was outside. "Are you OK?" _Ugh,_ she thought. She was in no mood to talk to anyone, particularly Leon. Whenever she thought of him she was filled with guilt. Not because of Peter's kiss, mostly because of what she felt during it. But she felt guilty, so that was reassuring. "Gaia? I'm coming in!" his voice came more urgently and he sprang into the tent.

"AHH!" Gaia screeched. Her skirt twisted to the side as she turned around and protected Maya. "What the…"

"I thought you were in trouble, you weren't answering." Leon's face was red, either from the excitement or the embarrassment.

"You, my friend, are the randomest person alive!" Gaia laughed nervously.

"So what happened? Are you alright? Or am I just annoying you with all these questions?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Talk to you in the morning." Gaia kissed him quickly and he left. She zipped up the flaps halfway. She sighed again. She did intend to tell him the next day, because if she told him now, that would probably end up with Leon trying to strangle Peter to death. Ah, well.

(Peter)

Gaia left, stumbling through the tents. _I am _so_ weird, _was the only thought running in his head. Yes, he was strange, odd, whatever you want to call it. Very weird. But what made him weird were his emotions.

Peter stood up and made his way to his own tent nervously through the people still up and around, wondering if they noticed anything when he was interrupted halfway there by his brother coming out behind a tent. "Did you see?" Peter whispered.

"See what? The encounter? The kiss? You're lucky I was the only one who was out there. Come." Will motioned to follow him and they crawled inside Will's tent, where they could talk privately. "Why did you do something so _foolish? _I almost laughed." Will truly started to laugh; something Peter didn't see a lot these days.

"I actually made you laugh?" It was bizarre. Will suddenly stopped and frowned.

"Seriously, don't do anything like that again. You'll regret it, especially this time. I can tell."

"As if you know-" Peter shut up before he could complete the sentence. The insult would be unforgivable. Instead he left and sat down in his own shelter.

(Gaia)

The next morning was the last morning before they left for the Enclave. Gaia ate her breakfast slowly, since she wanted to avoid what was coming. But it had to be done, or Leon would just get more and more mad. "Leon, something happened last night. And you won't like it, so don't go and kill somebody when I'm halfway through."

"OK…" Leon was getting nervous.

"I saw Peter last night." She blurted. There, most of it was out.

"Yeah, and what else? That's it? What was the purpose of the whole speech about killing someone? I'm not _that_ violent."

"And I kissed him. Or he kissed me. Ugh, it was the other way around. I think."

Leon's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you did that against your will, right? Please tell me you didn't start it…"

"No, I didn't." Then she poured out the story. She left out the part that she actually liked the kiss. For a second. She didn't like it for more than a second. Pushing this away, she asked, "Leon?"

Leon was rigid, his eyes narrowed. He looked around the crowd, and spotted Peter's shelter. "Be right back."

"Leon, don't! He didn't know what he was doing, he…" Wait. Why was she defending Peter? She grinned and faced the direction Leon headed toward.

A few seconds after contemplating something, Leon crouched. Then-

"HEY! What (*muffle*) you doing!" Peter dove out of his tent and brought Leon down. A series of punches and insults followed. It was quite a show. Everyone stared. Josephine was not too far away, with Peony and Taja, trying not to burst out laughing. Soon Gaia got up and went over. Time to be the Matrarc. "That's enough you two. Stop it!" They looked at her in a pleading manner, begging to punch the other one last time. "Leave it. No more punching!" Turning her back on them, with Leon in pursuit, Gaia giggled.

"You're _laughing? Laughing_?" Leon shook his head. "You have the weirdest sense of humor."

"Truthfully, you're the one with the humor. It's hilarious thinking you used to be a _prison_ guard."

"Shut up, you know why I was there." Leon didn't say it in a mean way, so Gaia continued to laugh.

"I'm hungry, want to catch a rabbit?"

"Sure. And some berries, the last meal was a bit stale. If a freshly killed bunny can be called stale…"

"I have no idea what you mean, but we'll get some berries."

She grabbed the hilt of her knife, and trudged ahead while Leon grabbed a trap from hi bag. Gaia looked around and suddenly felt homesick. Not only for Wharfton, but also for Sylum. It wasn't the best place to stay if she wanted change for the people, but it was a place where a home and security was. Here anyone could steal any food or possessions and get away with it. Soon they would find a new start. Soon..

**Oh hey, I was reading Percy Jackson for, like, the 3****rd**** time (awesome series) and they mention the goddess of the earth, and can you guess her name? It's something Greeky. Well, her name is Gaia; though I always thought it was Gaea, because it's been that way in other books. Cool, eh? Two siblings named after gods. A Greek one and a Norse one (In case you didn't know, Odin is a Norse god, Thor's dad).**


	8. The Code

**You know what's ironic? The fact that one week I had a cold, and the next week I have a heat stroke! *sigh* Summer's coming! Woo! Ok, I'm just stalling again. It's become a habit. :D. I'm weird that way. Oh wait, before I start, my other friend is writing a fan fiction for all you Wizard 101-ers. It's called **_**The Mooshu Mash-up**_**. **

(Gaia)

Feet and arms aching, it was the second day away from the oasis. Maya was wide awake, because after being fed she was always in motion, and she was squirming to do something other than be carried day in and day out. It was break time, as for five minutes every hour, everyone would just stop and rest.

No one had to inhale the rice flower anymore but there was another death already. This time it was a little boy who was only 6 years old. He couldn't handle a sickness he caught because he was starving since his family was rationing their food. Not that it was their fault, but still, it wasn't pleasant to have the corpse of a little boy.

Leon was more than helpful so far, probably because he was making sure Gaia wasn't having second thoughts about Peter. God, why did Peter have to do something like _that_? It made things much more awkward. More of everything, really- averting paths, quick glances and roaming eyes. Gaia was actually less attracted to Peter now but something about Peter made her think that in ten years she's going to be laughing at this. Would she be laughing with him beside her? She shook her head, as if to get the thought out of the way by shaking it away. _Don't think about it. Think about… those things they called butterflies in fairy tales and unicorns and mermaids in the blue water before the sun dried it out… _It didn't work. All the anger and sadness caught up with Gaia. She swore.

"Hey, watch your language around the kid!" Leon laughed. Gaia rolled her eyes.

"Why can't there be more swear words? We only have, like, two!" Gaia held up two fingers.

"Inside the Enclave we have enough of them, but I think there was way more than two back in the old times."

"How far back?"

"I don't know… give or take a few hundred years? If you're so bothered by it, why not make some up?" Leon smirked.

"Later. Oh, look what I found on my jacket last night!" Gaia held out the inside of her tattered jacket. It was the only one she had at home, even though she borrowed Emily's clothes. She pulled open a hidden pocket and inside there was writing. It was another code. "Seriously, I'm not that surprised by codes anymore."

.8.22

.26.

13.7.18.- 21

"This code looks easy. It's just numbers right? What if it was like this?" Leon took out a spare piece of paper and pencil. Regrettably, the five minute break was over right then and there.

"When we stop for lunch, we can figure it out." Gaia wrapped her jacket around herself, there was a chilly breeze. It was hard to be mature when she was only 16. But in Wharfton people didn't used live as long as the people inside the wall, so maturity came early. But then again, that was before the drastic appearance hemophilia. Leon started talking to a few ofo the guys he'd befriended on the trip.

Seconds turned into minutes filled with Josephine telling Gaia a story from when she was growing up in Sylum and then Peony asking about what the Enclave was like, without the bad memories. Then minutes turned into an hour. **(I know, so original of me)**

As soon as the whistle rang, Gaia slumped to the ground and cradled Maya. Josephine gave Maya a bit of a soppy substance. "I don't know much about babies, but I think it's almost time for Maya and Junie to start eating mushy food, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Must be motherly instinct?" Gaia asked.

"I think I heard it somewhere when I was younger." Josephine admitted.

"OK… Josephine, do you know much about codes?"

"Not really. I'm not so good with puzzles. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering…" Gaia looked around for Leon but he was already sitting beside her.

"I have the paper." He looked questioningly at Gaia to see if Josephine was going to stay. Gaia gave a slight nod. "Alright then. Here's what I think it is, though it's probably easier than that." Leon wrote down a series of numbers and then letters.

10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26

A

"Well, it doesn't match up when you do the code itself; it's jus e/ a/n t i - f" Gaia pointed out. This was written down on the page:

e

a

n t i - f

"Maybe there's a code within it?" Josephine inquired. "Like, I don't get this code part, but it's a possibility."

"Hmm… sorry, but I don't know how it's a code within itself. Maybe my parents mentioned something and I don't remember?" Gaia held her hands in her head. _What is it, what is it, what is it?_ Suddenly, Gaia remembered something she asked when she was learning to read.

"_Daddy, why do we read left to right and not right to left?" Gaia was beginning to read, and was full of questions. Her father was her teacher, and to Gaia he knew all._

"_You can read whatever way you like. But all manuscripts are read left to right because someone a very long time ago made it that way."_

"_I can read however I like?" Gaia asked in awe._

"_Yes, if you write it that way, but as I said, all texts are read left to right."_

"You can read it however you like!" Gaia exclaimed.

"What?" Josephine and Leon were startled.

"Josephine, you were right! Well, sort of. It's like a code in the code; you have to read it in a specific way."

"What way do you need to read it, then?" Leon asked.

"Well, you can try backwards, in columns going up or down, diagonal, etc." Gaia replied. Again, the whistle signaling the end of the break rang. Gaia sighed. Another hour passed. Peony made the time go by fast. Then another break came. Peony left to rest with her other friends. Josephine, Leon and Gaia tried to read the code in all of these ways.

"Here, I think I found it!" Gaia's eyes glimmered in excitement a few moments later. "If you read each column going down, you get the message."

"I see it!" Josephine was ecstatic. "It says 'Lindy Tavish- safe'."

"Someone named Lindy Tavish is safe?" Leon asked, frowning.

"Apparently. Maybe they're like a safe house or they need to be kept safe or something…" Gaia replied. "I think I remember Masister Kohl and my mother whispering about someone named Lindy when I was younger… my mom had just advanced another baby, and I came to help. It was all very secretive, mother held me at a distance, so I wouldn't hear. I believe Lindy Tavish lives inside the wall… and she can help us, she's someone we can trust."

_**Of course**_**, you think, **_**this is a Leon & Gaia pairing**_**…or is it? I'm malicious… mwa ha ha. Do you think Gaia is going to end up with Leon or Peter? I, of course, already know the answer. Also, I naturally had to include a code sometime in this thing, yes? Homework time! Not like I'm excited for homework, or anything, but if I finish it on time then I get to write more fan fiction… ta-ta for now!**


	9. The Enclave

**Thanks for reviewing! *blows kisses in a non-creepy way* Gosh, I think I'm going insane, I can't wait for **_**Promised**_** to come out, and this is one of the times that I am actually losing a lot of my patience. Please, Caragh M. O'Brien, please write a lot and move the release date to somewhere around August at least! Or at least give us a sneak peak! For now, just read my chapter:**

(Gaia)

She admired her turquoise bracelet as it glinted in the harsh sunlight. It was noon, and Gaia had her hat on, jacket and shawl off. The night before was abnormally cold, so the heat came as a surprise. Strange weather for early was the day of their arrival to the Enclave. Gaia was pecking nervously at a stale piece of bad bread in small nibbles._ Not much of a lunch if you ask me, _she thought. Maya was on top of Gaia's shawl, her shadow protecting Maya's sensitive skin. Leon was playing with Maya, using a stick as a toy for her, taking it away and hiding it so Maya got confused.

"You're so good with Maya, Leon." Gaia observed. She tickled Maya's stomach, making her laugh the cute baby laugh she had. **(Just so you know, I'm not good with babies so Maya is getting special treatment!)**

"Well, she's really sweet."

"Yeah she is… Oh Leon, I wonder what's going to happen when we get to the Enclave. I have a bad feeling." Gaia said. She bit her lip nervously.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you're going to handle it well." Leon looked at her with his intense eyes. Gaia reached out and lightly traced his lips.

"Leon, you're so awesome." She drew her hand back.

"I know, right?" Leon threw the stick away in the distance. Maya reached for it with both hands and then gave up quickly.

Two hours later, the throng of people saw the massive walls of the Enclave. It was the north gate, but this side of the wall had its doors closed most of the time because no one really went out in the direction of the wasteland. But two guards were there, so they all had to stop so they wouldn't be seen.

"If someone is going to sneak in, we have to do it in the south gate, because that's where the loose stone is. I have to stay here and… deal with the Protectorat. And the guards." Gaia concluded.

"I could do it." Josephine said, staring at the wall in awe. "I could go meet Lindy Tavish. But how would people think I'm one of them?"

"Your red shawl, wear it. Then people will think you're a servant for someone inside. Hide Junie beneath your shawl. Ask around for her. And remember this: whenever you end a conversation, show your respect to the Enclave and say 'I am glad serve the Enclave', or else people will suspect."

"Alright… where's the loose stone?"

"Make your way over to the side towards the south on the left, over there, and there's going to be a flat stone were the mortar seems fresh. Kick it hard, then take it away. Get inside, and put the stone back. Hurry, and tell Lindy everything. If you think she can be trusted."

"When should I leave?"

"When we're talking with the guards. They'll be distracted. It'll take a while to get to the other side, but it's worth a try." Gaia rose and spoke to the crowd. "OK, so we here… and the Enclave won't be friendly. I'll try and deal with them, because we've got something they don't. It'll be a win-win situation. I've got to do my best to keep you all safe, as Matrarc. Who's ready?"

Everyone raised their hands, sending the silent message; _let's do this now, before we back out._ And Gaia totally agreed. She exhaled and turned and led the group to the towering wall. Minutes felt like hours, but eventually she was close enough to see the guards' shocked faces, and saw them talking rapidly into the communicators in their ears. They exchanged shaken glances with each other, they were never prepared for this, almost making Gaia burst out laughing.

She reached them and the guards had gathered their composure, one of them glaring at Gaia and the rest of the crowd.

"So the scar faced girl has come back, eh? Caused quite a commotion after you left." The first guard was short and had the standard black uniform and hat. He also had a rifle. "We've had guards up on lookout with their guns at the ready in case you showed up you know. I see you brought back-up." He gestured to Sylum. The second guard stayed silent, uncertain of what to do.

"I don't care about my scar, and I'm glad I caused a commotion! I need to speak to the Protectorat. Or even better, the entire Enclave." Gaia retorted. She knew her chances of even getting past the guards were slim. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Josephine slip away from the mass, red shawl bound around her body. The first guard didn't notice. The second one did, you could see it in his eyes, but he didn't do anything about it. _What?_ Was the only thing Gaia thought. "We've come to seek refuge here. We've got something the Protectorat and Mabrother Iris want."

"Is that so?" The first guard said skeptically. Then he touched the device on his ear and listened. He frowned. He whispered something to the second guard. Gaia could only make out bits and pieces. "Orders...look out crew… take out… we watch… shoot them… make sure… leave." Only too late did Gaia understand about what was going to happen. They would have to try this again later, with Gaia going alone. But this was happening _now_. Behind her, in the front, was Leon, Peter, Will, Norris and his cat, Fabiano and many, many others.

She cried out, "Run back! RUN!" But only got the first word out when the shots rang out. The people in the middle and back were fine, some already running. Others in the front weren't so lucky. Some ducked, some ran, some fell. The shots kept sounding over and over. And Gaia stayed behind until she was almost certain everyone was running away. She started running and saw a dead body in her path. Norris's eyes were unblinking, not thinking. Not teasing. His cat was nowhere to be seen. Gaia stopped and gasped, a cry stuck in her stomach. Then she felt searing pain below her shoulder. This time she did cry out. Leon heard and did a double take.

"What are you still doing there? Get over here…oh my god, you're shot!" Leon almost had to drag her over to the spot where Sylum was out of range. Fabiano and Will were safe, even though they were in the front.

"Norris is dead…" Gaia whispered. From their position, Gaia could see the lookout crew putting their guns away, but they were still watching. The first guard, the short one, sneered. Gaia could also see who was injured and who was dead on the ground. She was the only one who was shot and still was able to run away. The injured ones moaned or fought for breath. Gaia didn't see anyone she knew. Until she came to the last person. It was Peter.

**I think I'm going to write another fan fiction once I finish this one, possibly about Divergent/Insurgent (not going to be related to the third book, but maybe a little bit) or another Birthmarked one, but something completely different than **_**this**_** story, of what could happen in Promised. (By the way, in the epilogue, there may be some unrealistic things. Watch out. I just have to make everything roll.)**


	10. Try try again

**So, my best friend is mad because I killed Norris. Yup, it's like being God, and I totally understand if you people are distraught, but seriously, I need this to be powerful, and I chose Norris. I can't believe Divergent is going to be a movie, by the time it comes out I'll be Tris's age. Hee hee, that's cool. Oh, I got distracted again. Here we go, back to the evil Enclave *spits on Protectorat*.**

(Gaia)

She didn't think. In a moment of silence, she broke away from Leon, making her injured arm shout and scorch in objection, but the pain was numb. Maya was with Peony during the events, in case something like this happened. Maya was safe. She didn't know why she was running to Peter, a senseless boy. But to her, he was her friend. To him, she didn't know what she was. She didn't care about the guards watching. She didn't grasp that if she was killed, this would all be for nothing and the people of Sylum, those who cared for her, would be in a mess of confusion.

(Peter)

The pain was almost unbearable. He was slipping in and out of consciousness every few seconds and he had to work hard to breathe. His leg was a fire of hurt and his side was aching in an agony. He felt slender hands touching his shoulder and a soft voice calling his name and telling him it was going to be alright. _Am I dead?_ He thought. He felt another pair of stronger hands pulling him, so they were dragging him away. _No, I'm not dead. I wish I was._ He heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Is he alive? Where did they shoot him?" It was his brother.

"In the leg and in his side. The wound in the leg was just grazed, but it's still bleeding. The one in the side is the one I'm worried about." A young woman was the one who said this. Peter thought she was the nurse/doctor that went about in Sylum healing people.

(Gaia)

Peter was pale and went into unconsciousness. More people left to fish out the living. There were only two more. The rest were all dead. Including Norris. Tears threatened to spill down Gaia's cheeks, but instead they welled up until she couldn't see anything. She blinked quickly and felt the heat of her bullet wound on her arm. Someone who was a nurse was patching her up with some bandages they had. The doctor's name was Liberty and she had to get the bullet out first. Gaia bit into her cheeks to keep from crying out because there was no anesthetic. She whimpered. Once the blood covered bullet came out, Liberty put on some balm and bandaged the gash, all while chatting happily with Gaia as if they were not in the worst position right now after the Enclave's attempt to kill most of Sylum.

(Josephine)

Slinking away by the base of the wall, Josephine heard gun shots and protectively shielded Junie. She hoped nothing too bad happened. There were no look-out guards, distracted by something else. She walked more and more. She lost track of time and she rounded the edge of the side. She saw a few people milling around on the outside, some of them going through the gate past the guards in black. She hid behind a dying shrub. She saw a flat stone that looked a bit out of place. She kicked it once. She kicked it again. Then she kneeled and set Junie down carefully. She grunted softly as she pulled the rock out of place, it was heavy. She set it down and crawled through. This time she was behind a living shrub. She smiled for a second at the irony. Then she grabbed Junie from the hole and sether down again. She grabbed the rock and set it back in its place.

"Look, Junie, see all of the clothes!" Josephine was amazed. The houses were so clean and sturdy, the outdoor restaurants, the people's garments so colorful, though some of them in white, and the pleasant feeling of it all. She hid Junie under her shawl. She walked around, trying to look as natural as possible. Some people stole glances at her, but they didn't think about it. Josephine used all of her self-control not erupt into a series of giddy giggles. This place was remarkable, so advanced.

"Excuse me, sir, where can I find Lindy Tavish? Um, I was told to look for her, orders are orders." She stopped a man who was leaving a store.

"Masister Lindy? The seamstress? Walk down five blocks and turn left and walk straight for four more. Didn't you know that? Everyone knows about Lindy." The man looked suspiciously at Josephine.

_Please, don't let me get caught_. "Oh, I have a horrible memory, it's a wonder Mla- I mean _Masister_ keeps me employed. I've got to go or I'll be late! Oh, almost forgot, I am glad to serve the Enclave." She said, trembling at her mistake, remembering what Gaia told her about titles.

"As am I." Was all the man said. Josephine followed his directions and made her way over to a house with a shop on the first floor instead of a living room or something. Josephine opened the door and stepped in. She saw all of the bright, silky fabrics and notes around the room. A middle aged woman was tending to a younger woman, choosing all the bright colours of a selection of fabrics.

"I'll be with you in a second, Masister." She said, eyeing Josephine's shawl. She waited until she heard Masister Lindy say the polite good bye, and she went up to the counter.

"Oh lovie, what is that you're wearing? I've never seen a fashion like the one you have on. I see you're wearing red, what does your boss need?" Masister Lindy said. At that brilliant moment, Junie whimpered because she was getting too hot under the shawl.

"Hang in there, Junie." Josephine muttered.

"What was that?" Masister Lindy's eyes were wide open.

"Oh nothing, just stubbed my toe on the floor, Masister." Josephine winced at her lame excuse. "Actually, there's something else… do you remember Bonnie Stone? Or Bonnie Orion?" she whispered.

"Yes, I went to her husband for fabric comparisons sometimes. Shame she died. Child, are you her daughter? Oh wait, you don't have the scar. Who are you, girl? Who sent you?" Masister Lindy frowned.

"I'm a friend of Gaia's, she sent me. I mean, I'm a friend of her daughter's. We've come a long way." She held up Junie. Masister Lindy's eyes widened again. She went to the door and flipped a 'Closed' sign to face the door.

"Come to the back room. Tell me everything." And Josephine did.

(Gaia)

"I'm going back to those guards and I'm making a deal. This time, I won't bring Sylum, I won't risk it." Gaia said, getting up.

"Don't, Gaia, the same thing will happen again." Leon held her good arm, not letting her go.

"I've got to go Leon. Why else did we come here?" Gaia thrust her arm out of his clasp.

"They'll kill you. I won't allow it." Leon's eyes flashed.

"Then I'll die trying. I've got to try again, don't you see? And since when do you tell me what to do?"

"I don't tell you what to do, I want to protect you. But you do whatever you want! Risk your life, your choice. I can't have a say in it."

Gaia wavered for a second at those words. Then she stepped forward. "So you say." She walked over to the guards again. The taller guard was patrolling around the edge of the wall, probably unable to hear what Gaia was about to say. The short guard was alert when she was within talking distance. "My proposal still stands. We've got something you want." _And you've got something we want._ Those words stayed in her head.

"Masister, you have nerve. But we'll see about that." The guard muttered something into his communicator.

**So guys, remember chapter 8? Well, there was some technical difficulties with the code and the whole thing got cut off and weird and you remember I have no account so I had to find out through visiting fan fiction itself. Sorry for the inconvenience, but yeah. The story still flowed right? I hope so. I can't worry about that now, so bye!**


	11. Trouble

**Hi guys, it's me again. So PLEASE REVIEW! I hate to be begging, but I need feedback (a.k.a. compliments) or constructive criticism but NO mean comments. Unless it's about Norris and his cat, then it's OK to be mad. So far I have five reviews, and 4 of them are from people without accounts, so I can't PM you, so I'm just saying thanks!**

(Leon)

He couldn't take the suspense. Some people were already pitching up tents, as if they were thinking of spending the night without a worry. Maybe they _were_ thinking it. He saw Gaia in the distance talking with the guard. He shook his head in disbelief. If only. If only she would stop being so reckless and think things through. But what's done is done. He could only watch. If he went to help, bad things would come of it, and Gaia knew it too.

(Gaia)

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Gaia's eyes narrowed, her left arm throbbing.

"Nothing you should know." The first guard stood up straight. "What do you intend by 'we have something you want'?"

Gaia sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. No guard would ask that. Gaia wasn't as stupid as he thought. He was buying time for someone. Gaia acted calm and unaware, as if she hadn't noticed anything obvious. "Oh, I can tell you _lots_ of things. But I just choose not to tell you about certain things. Oh, I have to go now. My arm hurts." She walked as quickly as she could.

"Wait!" But there was no need to make her wait. More guards began to arrive. Behind them was the Protectorat and Mabrother Iris. Gaia whirled around and saw the Protectorats smug expression. Mabrother Iris was staring at Sylum. Sylum stared back.

"Masister Gaia, so lovely to see you back." The Protectorat's voice dripped with heavy sarcasm. "I see you brought company. Trying to get into my territory? After all, if you don't remember, you're still a criminal. We've got sources inside the wall so if anyone tried to sneak in, I'll know." His eyes flashed. "Mabrother Iris, remember to interrogate all sources this evening. I want to know everything, if there is anything."

"Of course, sir." Mabrother Iris sent some guards to collect the spies. The Protectorat's gaze did not leave Gaia's.

"I assume you still think I'm a bastard?"

"A filthy one." Gaia sniffed.

"I thought as much." The Protectorat straightened. He signaled a guard. "Gaia Stone, you are under arrest for illegal escape, stealing a baby from the nursery, assault of citizens and much, much more." He said. "You and I are going to have a serious chat later on."

"Then it wouldn't be a _chat_, would it? And that baby I 'stole' is my SISTER! And I am _glad_ not to serve the Enclave. At least not with you in power." She couldn't make quotation marks with her fingers because a guard was holding her still below her wound, while another cuffed her wrists. She squirmed, making the injury protest with a painful explosion. She cried out. "No! You can't take me, I'm a leader! I have responsibility! I came with a bargain." She screamed. The guard tightened his grip. She gasped, black dots blocking her vision. Big mistake. First, Gaia's screams echoed up to Sylum, where everyone stopped. Leon was already at his feet, running. Second, the Protectorat raised his brow at the huge mass of people.

"Oh, this is your work? Tactful, I see. I'll make a bargain of my own with you now, masister: come with us peacefully, do whatever we say, and we let these people live. We'll give them some of our supplies. They stay in western district 2, near the gates. But, if you refuse, disobey, or simply try to escape, we'll kill them all, one by one." The Protectorat was leaning close, his voice low. The fact that he was not red and exploding with anger made Gaia more anxious. It was as if he knew exactly what to do to her. Leon was at her side when the Protectorat finished.

"I'll do it." She whispered.

"You'll do what? What are you doing to her? Let her go!" Leon was flushed with anger.

"Leon." The Protectorat bristled.

"Why are you taking her away?" Leon asked, already knowing the answer. He had to hear it anyway.

"If you must know, we're arresting her for her past crimes. And she's cooperating with us. We're taking her away to prison and deciding what to do from there."

"Gaia, you've got to say no, I won't let you go through what I did." Leon gazed at his half-missing finger.

"Leon, it's a sacrifice I have to make." Gaia said, heart thumping.

"If you really care about me, please, don't let them do this to you!"

"Leon… _stop_! It's already hard enough as it is. This is for Sylum. If I don't do this they'll die. It's what we came for."

"I'll lose you. I can't live with that. We need to find another way. Take me with her!" Leon spoke to the Protectorat, who rolled his eyes.

"Leon, stop being the idiotic brave one. I know bad things will happen. I have to do this. Please try to understand." Gaia was close to tears the second time that day. No, not close. Tears were already trickling past her scar.

"I don't know if I can." Leon's face fell. Then he was led away by Will, who saw the commotion from afar.

"Good bye, Leon." Gaia said softly. She turned to the Protectorat.

"It's about time." He said impolitely.

"I said I'd do it. Let's get it over with." Then she was led inside the gates.

(Lindy)

Lindy listened to Josephine's story while she fixed a rip in Josephine's shawl. It was intriguing, the story, but she knew what would come next, if what Mabrother Iris said was correct. She heard a knock coming from the door. They were here.

"Josephine, listen. I need you run. There's a back door. A guard's come to take me. I'm really sorry, but I'm supposed to be a spy if anything like this happens. I promise I won't give anything away."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Josephine's voice wavered. How could she not see it before? Because there were no clues, no hints. A good spy.

"I'm afraid you can't. That's why I need you to run. If they ever found out I was harboring an outsider, I'd be sent to prison." Lindy walked to the door. "Good luck Josephine." She opened the door and talked with the guard for a minute. Then she left.

(Josephine)

She grabbed Junie and ran out the back door. She ran to the spot where she came in. She took the rock out, got outside, and slid the rock back in. She ran and ran along the edge of the wall, not stopping to see if there were guards watching. An hour or so passed. She got to the edge of the wall where she could see both Sylum and the guards. She couldn't get past if the guards saw. She waved her shawl frantically, out of range from the guards and hoping for the best.

(Peony)

Peony was resting on her bag when something red caught her eye. It was Josephine. _What is she doing here?_ She thought. She reached out and tapped Taja, who was next to a half conscious Peter, his leg and side bandaged. Taja was laughing at something he said. "Taja! Taja!" Peony hissed.

"What is it, Peony?" Taja asked.

"Josephine's back, distract the guards!" Taja got up with a confused look but walked over to the guards and got her act on.

"Umm… oh, could you be kind enough to tell me the time? It's _so_ hot out." She twirled a lock of her hair, smiling widely. The guards were caught off-guard **(Ha ha laughing at my oxymoron as we speak… or I guess as we read…)** and the second guard looked at his watch. Peony signaled to Josephine while running at the same time. Josephine ran too. They met half way.

"Peony, take Junie, I can't run as fast with her." Josephine gasped for breath, adrenaline gone. Peony took Junie. "Oh no, the guards are looking this way!" Josephine pushed Peony away. "Don't let them see you with me, they'll catch you too!" Peony ran.

"Hey, girl, where did you come from?" The short guard ignored Taja's attempt to distract and ran to Josephine's position. She stayed there, standing, waiting for something to happen. "Tried to sneak in the wall?" He growled. Josephine shook her head. "Oh really, then what's this?" He grabbed Josephine's shawl, where the clean bright fabric was so carefully sewn. In the sunlight it was almost noticeable, but apparently the guard had keen eyes. "You only get this kind of fabric inside the wall. You're coming with me." He opened the unlocked gate and went inside. The second guard stayed behind. Josephine sent a silent message to Peony. _Take care of Junie. Please._

**Ta dah! Things are picking up, so R&R and do your stuff. Bye!**


	12. Prison again

**Hi so it's moi again. I've got the whole story planned out, even the epilogue ;). So summer's coming up, and I've a science exam to study for and then there's action day at my school where you do humiliating obstacle courses and run around with no break until you basically die. But then on the bright side, we to go to Canada's Wonderland, and get our heads all dizzied up. And class parties. And go away parties. It's a bunch, really. What did you think of Lindy Tavish? My friend got a bad vibe off her and I just wondered if you people felt the same.**

(Lindy)

"Mabrother Iris, I assure you I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Lindy lied smoothly.

"You know, Masister Tavish that we chose you as a source because we have complete trust in you after you successfully found out about Jasper and Bonnie Stone's secret list." Lindy winced inwardly. She grew attached to Bonnie after her assignment and felt overly guilty after the interrogators forced the information out of her. She used to be so cowardly. Now she would stand up to them, by vowing that she would help whoever from wherever, whenever they came.

"I am aware of that." When was this interrogation going to end?

"Very well, you may go. If there is anything at all, tell me. I serve the Enclave."

"And I." Lindy stood up. It was almost too easy. She walked outside the building when she heard Mabrother Iris talking on a communication device. She walked faster, in case they found out anything. Then she saw a figure in a red shawl being led by a short guard in black. She stopped. Oh no. Josephine looked up and saw Lindy. They had a silent understanding of what would happen if anything was discovered. Lindy had to leave the Enclave if she wanted to avoid prison. Josephine was led inside. Lindy ran back to her shop and collected her bag. Then she went home. A guard was already waiting on her doorstep.

(Josephine)

"Who is she?" Mabrother Iris asked.

"She's part of the group that came this morning. She came in the direction of the wall and had this." The guard held up the hem of Josephine's shawl. "You can only get this fabric in the Enclave. Someone sewed the patch on, probably a seamstress or a tailor."

"We have two seamstresses and a tailor. The tailor is closed today, I happen to know he's sick from the… the hemophilia, and the other seamstress, Masister Nether, is near here. We would have noticed. Masister Tavish is the only other one. This means she lied. This will not go unpunished. I'll send a guard over to her house. For now put her in the P cell with the other. I am quite sure Masister Tavish will join them soon." Josephine was jostled by guard as he hauled her over to the P cell in the massive prison.

"Who's the other prisoner?" Josephine asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when they put them in, but I know Mabrother Iris wants to keep you away from other prisoners, so you won't inflict your stupid rebellion ideas on others." was all the guard answered in a snappy tone.

She was led through corridors and corners, until the came into a cell. One other person was in it. A girl, with her chin her hands. Josephine didn't need a second glance to see who it was. The guard opened the door and shoved her in. When he shut the door, Josephine hugged Gaia.

"Oh my gosh, Gaia, there is so much to tell you! They almost caught Junie, if it wasn't for Peony, and I met Lindy and oh, it's so confusing. She listened and listened and then she fixed the tear in the hem of my cloak but the guard noticed when I was caught and that's not even the half of it! She told me to run because she was actually supposed to spy for the Enclave, and she said she wouldn't tell anyone, and I don't think she did tell because I saw her when she left, and she looked really sad to see me caught." Josephine was talking really fast, but Gaia's thoughts were slow. "Oh, there she is now. That was fast. These people are so strict!" As she spoke Lindy was also thrown in the cell.

"Masister, I'm so sorry you were caught but I swear I didn't tell…" Lindy started to explain to Josephine, but Gaia interrupted.

"Masister Tavish, Josephine's told me enough. If you're keeping her –_Sylum's_- secret, what are you doing as a spy?" she demanded, cutting to the chase.

"Well, Masister…what's your name?" Lindy looked at Gaia directly. She saw the scar.

"Good god, its Gaia Stone… of course, I forgot Masister Josephine **(what's Josephine's last name?) **said you were taken away. Oh no, Masister, you don't want to know…" Masister Tavish covered her face with her hands.

(Gaia)

"I think I do want to know. I've heard enough bad things; I guess you could say I'm used to it. "

"As you wish, Masister… almost year ago, the Protectorat wanted to extend his search to get rid of the hemophilia. Mabrother Iris knew of the most active midwifes in the Western and Eastern Districts. None of the other midwives had children who were advanced. Except for your mother. Mabrother Iris thought that she would be most likely to keep a record of advanced babies. Of course, none of your parents cooperated when they were taken, so I suppose that led them to their deaths. Anyway, since your father was good with fabrics, Mabrother asked the tailor, Masister Nether and me to go outside the wall; I thought they were asking me to go compare fabrics or whatever. I was the only one to go. After the others had left, Mabrother Iris told me what he and the Protectorat intended." Masister Tavish paused, wringing her hands and skirt.

"Oh no… is this going where I think it's going?" Gaia whispered, in denial of what her thoughts were leading too.

"I'm afraid so, Masister Stone. So, I went to find out if there was a list of any sort. This went on for eight months. I looked around while I was in your father's work space. I didn't find anything except something about your brother being advanced, and then four dots. I thought they meant something, so I kept it in mind. But when Mabrother Iris asked what I found out, I refused to tell. I didn't want to be part of it. But they threatened me, and I was so spineless and told them what I saw. When they brought in your parents, I vowed to help defeat the Encalve when I could. Now I'm here." Masister Tavish closed her eyes.

"You mean you turned my parents in?" Gaia took a shaky breath. She held her head in her palms, distressed. "How could you?" She took back what she said about getting used to horrible things being revealed. No one can get used to it. Suddenly, a different guard opened the cell door.

"Mabrother Iris and the Protectorat want to see you." He said, gesturing to Josephine and Gaia.

"Can you befriend this guard too, Gaia?" Josephine whispered, half joking and half serious. Gaia smirked.

"Quiet, you two! Your meeting is in the interrogation chamber. Try anything, and you won't get away with it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Josephine." Gaia whispered back, before the guard jostled her in the room. Josephine stayed behind, but Gaia saw her through a glass panel where she could see the room Josephine was in. There were chairs in front of the glass, facing each other. In between was a table. The Protectorat was seated in one chair. Gaia sat down tentatively. If she turned her head to the side, she could see Josephine. Mabrother Iris was in the room too, next to the door. A guard stood next to Josephine in the other room.

"Alright Masister Stone, I've brought you here to settle an agreement with you about our services, your arrest, and your, eh, _people_."

"Then what's Josephine doing in the other room?" Gaia asked.

"For your encouragement, of course." The Protectorat smiled cruelly.

**DUN DUUUUUNNN… I think you can guess what he means. Of course Promised is going to be way better than this, but I just love having readers for my first ever fan fiction. Ugh, I'm going to start to complain about school now, so if you are not going to read about it, you can stop here. For tech, we have to make a stop motion movie on an alternate ending for 'Around the World in Eighty days', and I am behind schedule, and I'm stressing so bad! Of course, writing releases stress.**


	13. Agreements and Disagreements

**Ok, so chapter 13 is here! Wow, It's seems like I've written so much, yet it's so little. My friends have introduced 'Warriors' to me. Now I'm into it. I like animals, I have a cat myself, but things are different from what I ever thought of wild cats. I would totally be a WindClan cat. Yikes, I have to keep writing *glances at books, then focuses on document* By the way, thanks so much to my bestie who helped me with editing! **

(Gaia)

"Encouragement?" she swallowed, unable to think.

"Yes." He dismissed this quickly. "I have to be blunt with this. First, I won't grant your… _group_ permission to ever live inside the wall. Do you agree?"

"I agree. What else?" Gaia would later find a way to convince the people of the Enclave to see the reality. The Protectorat went through some other things that Gaia sometimes reluctantly accepted until he came to the last point.

"If you want to live, you must do whatever we say. You stay as prisoner, you leave your group behind, and you leave Leon, your friends and your sister. If you do ever go back, you go back where you come from, and you have to give Leon and your sister to me."

"What good would that do to you?" Gaia asked. Mostly out of curiosity, but she was angry too.

"What good? I can tell you that you that I'll kill them if you ever come back with your group. In fact, I'll kill your followers, too. Every single last one of them. I have reasons, Masister." He leaned forward. "It would be smart not to question them."

"I won't agree. Not for anything in the world. Leon's your _son_!" Gaia glared at him, and wished to slap him a thousand times, even though she was handcuffed. But now that she refused, she turned to her side. Oh no. She forgot about Josephine. Two captives are better than one.

"Leon is _adopted. _He doesn't count. Are you sure you won't change your mind? It's quite a deal…" the Protectorat motioned to the window looking into the next room. The guard took out a knife about the size of his hand, and held it Josephine's face. "If you don't watch out, Masister, your friend will have a scar similar to yours, but if this keeps going, she won't have to think about anything." The Protectorat gazed wickedly at Gaia. _One person for her love life… or herself for Sylum?_ The choice was obvious, and what Gaia wanted desperately to do. But her mind told her otherwise. _A leader chooses to be a leader. Not accepting what is to be done is not the motive of a true leader._ **(I made that up by myself!)** Gaia tried one more time, bluffing, even though she did not underestimate the Protectorat's intentions.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaia already knew that she broke several laws, but they were unfair laws. The means of the Protectorat were ghastly, revolting.

"Leon needs to be taken care of. Your sister will be a subject to help rid of the hemophilia. And why am I doing this? You gave my people hope. The hope to overthrow me. To overthrow anyone, really. Some people are _made_ to direct others, Masister!" He growled.

"People like me. Not you. We make good changes, for the people. You make them for yourself and wealth. _Your_ wealth and popularity." **(This guy reminds me of Hitler…)**

"I will ask you once more, Masister. If you do leave, never come back. Give me your sister and Leon. If you come back, both for sure, will die. And so will your people. You will watch them, Leon and your sister fade away into nothing."

"I DO NOT accept." Gaia gritted her teeth, heart thumping rapidly. Josephine sent her a reassuring look of acceptance when the knife dug into her cheek, dragging towards her eye.

(Leon)

"Really, Leon, this isn't so bad." Liberty was sitting in Leon's tent, in Western District 1, instead of Western District 2, because there was more space and the Enclave wanted to have an even closer eye on Sylum. People living there gave the tents wary stares, until some people explained what they were doing. Some individuals were already talking with a few people from Sylum.

"It _is_ bad, Liberty! Gaia's gone; I don't know what they're doing to her. They won't torture her right away, I know, but soon they will." Leon looked at Liberty. She was a petite twenty year old with shoulder length blonde hair, and it had dark streaks in it that blended well nicely. She had funky green glasses around her soft brown eyes. She touched his arm reassuringly.

"She'll come back." She smiled gently. She stood up and left. Leon flopped down on the hard ground. Gaia was probably going to go through a living hell. And then they'll bring her back from that hell. And send her back again. It was a sick form of torture. In fact, all torture is sick. He would have to do something. He didn't know what, but it would have to be carefully planned. Gaia was brave, he knew that. But he still cared for her enough to do crazy things for her sake.

(Gaia)

Josephine yelped and closed her eyes tight when the knife began to cut, leaving behind a small trail of blood that dripped onto her dress.

"Stop! STOP!" Gaia shouted. "Fine… I'll give everything up, do whatever you say." The knife was taken away from Josephine, whose cheek was now accessorized with a line of red.

"Good, good… consider yourself lucky, Masister. Any other punishment would have ended up exactly where Leon's torture did. Now all _you_ have to do is obey." The Protecorat motioned for the guard at the door to take Gaia away. Gaia glowered at the room. She was dragged away from the room, and then put in her cell. Masister Tavish raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Josephine soon joined them, her neck now red with blood from the wound on her cheek.

"Josephine, I am so, so sorry. Here, let me clean that…" Gaia attempted to clean the wound and Josephine's neck with the resources available, but it didn't do much. Josephine looked at Gaia with sympathy.

"I can sort of understand, Gaia. Letting everything go won't be easy. But thanks for saving my… face, though you didn't have to." Josephine touched her cheek gingerly. Gaia had momentarily forgotten about her agreement. Gaia began to weep. Masister Tavish sat awkwardly. Josephine stroked Gaia's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. It just made Gaia cry more.

"I'd rather die than agree to that, but I did, and the Protectorat knows it. That's why he won't torture me, that's why he takes it out on you. This is enough of a torture." Gaia gulped. The word _suicide_ popped into her head. She shoved it away. She had to stay strong. She was tired anyway, even though it was the evening. "I think I'm going to sleep for a bit." She laid down on a cot in the far end of the cell. She didn't wake up until the next morning.

**Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself, studying for an exam and having friendship problems. The only answer I see is to stay rock solid and make it seem as if I don't mind at all that they sit together even though there's space where I'm sitting and they're just friends, so why should I care? Because it hurts anyway, and I respond to that. They are the girls I hang out with in my class, because they're my type. Well, now I'm all alone. Except for my best friend, who is in another class. Of course you don't want to listen to me rant. Bye.**


	14. Emily

**Ahhhh… so I'm so excited and sad because today is the last day of classes and next week will consist of a science exam, amusement park, action day/fun fair and closing ceremonies where awards are given out. Then vacation! When I'm alone, I blast HG songs and parodies. Then I check to see if people have set a casting for the MR, Uglies and Maze runner movies. Yeah, I'm like that. Time to write now!**

(Gaia)

"Masister, get up!" The voice was sharp, impatient. Gaia got up groggily, rubbed her eyes and faced her third day in prison. A guard was calling from the door of the cell. She strode across the room and went outside the cell. The guard handcuffed her immediately, making her wrists ache from the metal's pressure. She was taken to another room, where Mabrother Iris was waiting.

"Finally, you're here. Masister, we need to settle something first. Since you agreed to do whatever we tell you, this includes secrecy. Whatever you see or hear is absolutely confidential. If this is leaked outside this building, you will face much worse. Am I clear?" Mabrother Iris's tone was steely.

"Yes. I've had to agree to a lot lately, haven't I?" Gaia remarked. Mabrother Iris didn't answer. Instead he walked past the door and out of the room. The guard and Gaia followed. Down a series of flights of stairs, the air became colder and Gaia could here cries coming from the door Mabrother Iris stopped in front of.

"We need you here because we think you would have more benefit with your… skill than the other doctors. We need them for other things." Mabrother Iris said. Gaia was startled. They wanted her to keep being a midwife? In a place like this? Gaia liked helping people, partly the reason she was a midwife, but she didn't like helping people like the Protectorat. Yet there was no way she could refuse without killing her sister, Leon and Sylum. Mabrother Iris punched in a code into a keypad and put his finger on what looked like a scanner. Then he opened the door when it beeped. The sight to behold was one Gaia would rather forget.

The room was long, like a hospital ward, and there were beds with figures, all women. Some were pale, others asleep, half-awake or moaning in pain. The beds were facing each other, in two lines, in front of the walls. Beside them were IV tubes and wires in their arms and a machine labeled HEART MONITOR beeping green lines. If matters could be worse, there were more machines in the back of the room. Some labeled DNA SCANNER or TEST TUBE #1. Inside the test tube was a very small fetus. The horror of the place began to creep upon Gaia. Vials filled with red liquid stood in rows inside a clear freezer. The bed closest to Gaia was covered by a curtain, and she heard the clinking of metal on metal. The smell of antiseptic was faint, but noticeable. She turned to Mabrother Iris.

"What sort of room _is this_?" Gaia blurted. "It's sickening."

"You'll have to get used to it, Masister, or else you know what happens." Mabrother Iris said pointedly. Gaia screwed her eyes shut in frustration. When she opened them again, she saw a familiar face in one of the beds in the middle of the line next to the right wall. Gaia was afraid of what she was going to see. She crept slowly to the bed. A young woman about Gaia's age was in the bed. Gaia would have thought she was dead if not for the heart monitor beeping repeatedly, making the green lines bounce. When she saw the red hair and face features, Gaia stopped cold.

"_Emily_!"

(Emily)

Slipping in and out of consciousness for three weeks was an unimaginable thing. The people in this place, this hell hole, were mostly lady doctors and they poked, prodded and stuck needles to inject or take blood nearly every day. The prisoners were all women from outside the wall. Those who had been here before her were telling stories of going through surgery and having the doctors take an egg and make a test tube child to study it. Or they took pregnant women and made them have still births so they could inspect the baby without trouble. Emily waited in horror if and when the same thing would happen to her. When she slept, or at least tried to, she only dreamed memories. At least once a day, the same one came back, with the same time jumps.

_Two months ago. Emily was in an interrogation room, answering questions in one word, if possible. The people had taken her and Paul, her baby and now she hugged him as if he was her lifeline. _

"_Where was Gaia going?" Emily couldn't answer this. Never would she betray her friend._

"_I don't know."_

"_I think you do know, Masister, and you're just telling me lies." Emily glared at him as there was a knock on the door. Mabrother Iris told the person to come in. It was Masister Kohl, coming to tell Emily that she was one of the women listed to have given birth recently._

"_Yes… six months ago." Emily said, confused at the turn of events. The guard tells her she will be providing a great service to the Enclave if she advanced her child. Then Masister Kohl reached out and took Paul from Emily's clutches. Emily grabbed Paul's shirt, the only thing she could hold on to. "No. You won't take my child away."_

"_You'll get Paul back if you answer my question. Where was Gaia going?" Mabrother asked._

I'm sorry Gaia_, Emily thought. "She was heading north, to the wasteland. Now give me Paul, give me my baby!" She yelled._

"_It's too late, Masister, We advanced him the second you came. I just simply crossed my fingers." Mabrother Iris said._

"_The Enclave will send you a compensation for your service." The Masister Kohl said firmly but kindly and pulled Paul out of Emily's grasp._

"_I don't care about the compensation, I WANT MY BABY!" Emily cried. Suddenly the scene changes and it's a month after Paul's advancement and the interrogation. Emily is at home with Kyle and they are eating dinner, talking, but sometimes side glancing at what used to be Paul's chair. Emily's red hair is a mess and her stomach is getting bigger with the new baby coming. There is a knock at the door. Kyle answers, Emily following close behind. This time it's a guard, but with him is another person, a woman who introduces herself as Masister Connor. _

"_Hello, Masister, this may come as a shock, but the Enclave would like you to provide us the service of helping us with an issue. Could you please follow us?"_

"_I think we've done enough of a service haven't we?" Emily asked, glancing at Kyle._

"_You will be heavily compensated. But quick, you are pregnant, yes?" Masister Connor asked._

"_Yes… five months." Emily answered. Where was this going?_

"_Hmm, that'll have to do. She's one of the last we can take." Masister Connor grimly whispered to the guard next to her, who nodded. Emily tried to back away into the safety of her house, but Masister Connor sighed and the guard pulled her out and cuffed her. Kyle was in a rage. The Enclave had already taken enough from him. The night ended with Emily grudgingly cooperating and following Masister Connor and Kyle left at home, bleeding from his struggle with the guard. Emily had now lost a child and her husband. The only kin left was the baby inside her. What would happen to this one?_

The dream/memory was over, as it always ended. Then she heard a familiar but distant voice cry out her name.

"Gaia!" Emily smiled weakly. Her first smile in ages. "Oh, Gaia, I thought they took everything away from me. You escaped without a trace, Kyle was left at home, Paul was advanced, the baby in my stomach died…"

"You lost the baby?" Gaia frowned. That wasn't a good thing. Anything in this room that was strong enough to cause a miscarriage was very bad. "Don't worry Emily. I'm going to help everyone here escape."

**Now I'm afraid that this will be similar to the actual book**_**, Promised**_**, and then you and I will feel like we've all read this before. I'm starving for breakfast right now, so I'm leaving the keyboard and then maybe I'll keep writing. Only if you R&R! (I think we all know that even wild horses wouldn't keep me from writing). My muscles are so sore, I went to a pool party yesterday, and we had chicken fights, and my legs won't move now. BYE!**


	15. Rhea

**Hi guys, I updated chapter 14 because I made a mistake. I got an e-reader recently, after I finished chapter 14, and the first book I got was **_**Tortured.**_** Anyway, I read it, and I found out about a few things and hurried to change my errors and got it back up. For those who have not read or heard of **_**Tortured**_**, it's a bridge story between book #1 and #2. In Leon's perspective, it's four days after his torture. A bunch of people give him medicine and stuff and they help him escape. They cut off the top of his ring finger (this means something important, I can already tell) and yeah. Tomorrow is the last day of school! I'm so excited but I'm going to miss my friends sooooo much, especially my best friend (you know who you are). **

(Gaia)

"Sh!" Emily shushed her. "Gaia, they might hear you!"

"I don't care if they hear me. How dare they take Paul, leave Kyle with nothing while you have to suffer. You did nothing to deserve it."

"If you do ever see Kyle, and I don't, tell him that I loved him always."

"You make it sound as if you're dead already."

"I'm serious. I don't think I'll ever make it out. The things they do to us look so harmless, yet it takes away a lot more than just energy."

"Masister Stone, we must leave." Mabrother Iris called from the doorway. "We have to give you your instructions."

"Before I do _anything_, I want my friend's husband to have a full compensation, and he has to get my friend and her baby back." Gaia was gambling big time.

"I can't do that. Your friend Emily's husband is dead. We shot him when he resisted. This was after Emily was taken, so she knows nothing about it." Mabrother Iris said in a bored tone, not caring. Gaia glanced at Emily, and wondered if she could handle the news of another loss. No, she couldn't, the memory of Kyle was the only thing Emily was clinging on to, the only hope.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" If Gaia knew most of what was going on in this room she could escape. The problem was that she was under close surveillance. What Mabrother Iris explained was that she was to tend for the women, especially the pregnant ones, and make sure that they would live. Any deaths meant that Gaia had to work double hours because it meant the Enclave had to go through the trouble of getting a new subject. It was all really complicated and Gaia zoned out a bit.

"I recommend you start now." Mabrother Iris said, looking pointedly at her. _I don't exactly like you either._ Gaia thought. She reluctantly made her way to the back of the room. She passed Emily, who was now asleep. There was a curtain the she pushed open. There was a table with a few women sitting down drinking a strong scented beverage. Surprisingly, one of the girls was about Gaia's age, the others older. The doctors were distinguished with white coats, but the rest were dressed in white garments. The girl about Gaia's age wore dreary clothes, like hers. Another prisoner? Gaia sat down on the far end of the table. Socializing was not her specialty, making this even more of a torment. The girl in the dull clothes sat with a woman in her late twenties, looking bored, and she was the only one who noticed Gaia. **(I don't know how it got to this but is Gaia actually going to make friends? *sneers* wow I'm mean today…)** She switched chairs and sat next to Gaia.

"Who're you? Are you supposed to be here?" She asked, as if confronting her. She sipped a black liquid and grimaced. "Gosh, I hate coffee."

"Coffee?" Gaia asked stupidly. She didn't know what coffee was. Apparently the Tvaltar didn't show everything.

"Yup, coffee. I suppose you're from outside the wall? I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" The girl repeated her question. She had bright blond hair that was curly, like a wild mane. It was past her shoulders in length, and it was thick enough to stick out in some places. Her eyes were green, and she had an assortment of freckles along her nose.

"I'm a prisoner. I did a lot of things; it's really a long story. The Protectorat hates me, though I bet I hate him more." Gaia answered bluntly.

"Interesting… I thought you'd be more fun to talk to, since you look about my age. I'm eighteen. My name's Rhea. Or if you're a formal person, I'm Masister Lowell." Rhea threw her finished cup into the trash bin from across the room.

"Uh, my name's Gaia Stone and I'm sixteen. How long have _you_ been here?" Gaia and Rhea talked, ignoring everything for an hour or more, and Gaia found out that Rhea had been there for two weeks, being imprisoned for stealing food. Rhea lived alone, having graduated school, but left home in a hurry in search of a career. She didn't find one, forcing her to steal what she could to survive. The Enclave didn't see it that way when they heard just how much she stole. It turned out that she was skilled in chemistry and was sent to help the doctors with the testing. Rhea didn't like the Enclave any better than Gaia did. The only thing she liked was having food and luxuries, not like outside the wall. She could insult the Enclave as many times as she wanted to with Gaia. Rhea asked about Gaia's scar. Gaia told the story, surprisingly in ease. "Why are all the doctors women?" Gaia eventually asked.

"They say the men are to busy, but truthfully, everybody should stop being sexist and face the fact that the men just don't want to face the patients- victims, I should say- and girls are more comforting than boys." Rhea said. She glanced at a clock on the wall. "My shift is starting. See you later, Gaia." Gaia sat alone. One of the doctors studied Gaia and sniffed in disapproval. _And hello to you to._ Another doctor with auburn hair and deep blue eyes, sat in the seat where Rhea had sat in moments ago.

"I see that you're Masister Stone? I'm Masister Kremer. I'm supposed to give you orientation, so you can get around on your own soon. This is quite exciting, isn't it? We might be finding a way to stop the hemophilia! It's wonderful being a doctor." Gaia glared mentally but forcefully smiled on the outside. The orientation went for two hours. Basically all Gaia had to do was check on the expecting mothers or anything related to babies. The part she knew she was going to hate had to check daily on the fetuses in the test tubes. She shivered. She learned a bit about oxygen levels and how to read them, but she would have to ask Rhea for help later. She heard murmuring near Emily's bed. Masister Kremer was saying something to her.

"I'm so sorry, Masister. I thought you knew. That's why we never mentioned it. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss." Masister Kremer patted Emily's arm in an attempt to ease her, but Emily just wrenched her arm away weakly and turned so her back was to Masister Kremer.

"Please, just go away." Emily whispered. Gaia suddenly knew that Emily found out about Kyle. She rushed over to her friend. "Kyle is dead, Gaia. You're the only thing I have left. Oh wait, are they going to take you away too?" Emily screwed her eyes shut, as if to escape a nightmare.

"It's going to be alright, Emily. Do you know Rhea? Or Masister Lowell? I think she can help me and all of you escape."

**R&R! I just realized I have no song to sing to for summer vacation. I always have at least one song for any day. Oh, I have it! "Vamos a la playa!" yes, yes, that's perfect. And "Starships"! Sorry guys, I'm weird like that. So, I guess most of you have summer already? Except for you people in Australia, I know it's winter there right now. I guess it'd be winter vacation then. How many of you love Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus? I 3 both! Leo's awesome. Anyway, I'm getting obsessed all over again. Ciao!**


	16. More

**Hi guys! So I want to give a virtual non-weird hug to ****this person who gave, like, 12 reviews. Thanks SO much! And thanks to all you readers for at least reading! I should say this now: I CANNOT WRITE LOVEY-DOVEY SCENES. I am very, truly sorry for this dilemma. If there are any intimate scenes, and they are not good, please; no harsh criticism. Thanks and enjoy! (By the way, from earlier in the story, your babies **_**can**_** really turn blue because of something in the water, I saw it on **_**Untold stories of the ER. **_**Quite suspenseful**_**. **_**:P)**

(Gaia)

"They're letting you leave." The voice made the offer sound more like an order.

"What?" Gaia watched as Josephine stood in the doorway of the cell, bewildered.

"I said, they're letting you go." The guard was getting annoyed. Josephine glanced at Gaia quickly. _Leave while you can._ Gaia mentally thought. Josephine must have thought the same because she went with guard. Why did Josephine get released? This made no sense, but Gaia didn't fret.

(Josephine)

"Don't come back, or you know what happens. I serve the Enclave." The guard un-cuffed her hands and she walked past the massive gate into Western District 1. People heard the guard's remark and a few stared at Josephine. Peony and Taja broke out of the crowd, carrying Junie.

"Junie! Oh my god…" **(I assume they do have God… whatever, it's an expression)** Josephine hugged her child as if she would never let her go. Peony looked behind Josephine.

"Where's Gaia?" She asked.

"They only let me go." She said. Taja saw Josephine's cheek.

"What did they do to you?" Taja whispered, inspecting the scab on Josephine's cheek that Junie was now beginning to poke. Josephine pushed her hand away gently.

"It could have been a lot worse. But Gaia sacrificed so much for us." Josephine told the crowd that had gathered about everything that had happened.

"Is she OK?" Leon asked when the story ended. How dare the Protectorat make her agree to that… that…? He was at a loss for words. He'd been trying to think of a way to get in or something, but any way would get him and Sylum killed. But he didn't give up.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her… she wasn't too good."

(Gaia)

"You must wonder why I hate the Enclave as much as I do. You must think there's another reason." Rhea said with no emotion. That morning she was in a bad mood. Gaia did wonder about other reasons, but she didn't pry.

"It's simple. I hate what the Enclave does. They killed my sister and my cousin and advanced my nephew, their child, who was considered to be an abomination. Some person saved him when my sister died." Rhea bitterly said. She had another sip of coffee, adding more milk to see if the nasty taste would go away.

"What person?" Gaia said, alarmed. This couldn't be true.

"A girl, I think. She was locked up and executed." Rhea leaned forward. "Why?" So, Rhea didn't know that Gaia was the girl who saved Rhea's nephew that night. The night the couple was hanged and Gaia had to perform surgery on a dead woman. Gaia didn't intend to tell Rhea because she thought things would get more complicated. No, she had to, she thought Rhea deserved to know. **(Because Gaia has no sense when it comes to secrets right now.)**

"I was- _am_ that girl." Gaia whispered. Rhea laughed without humor.

"I never took you to be a funny person. Don't be cruel, that girl was executed, as I said."

"I was there that night. I saved your nephew, even though he was advanced. They didn't execute me, I escaped. The Protectorat was probably too embarrassed to let the truth out." Gale blurted, regretting ever to have confessed.

"Whatever. My cousin was from outside the wall. My sister was my blood sibling. I didn't see it as an 'abomination'. He was our cousin who was advanced, not blood related, but no, the Enclave had to rip it apart, and cover it up with compensations and apologies!" Rhea slammed her coffee down on the table causing it to slosh around on the table. She took no notice. "If you were there that night you would have heard their names. What were they?" Gaia couldn't remember. But then she did.

"Patrick Carillo and Loretta Shepard. But your last name is-"

"I know what my last name is. I changed it after Loretta died. My aunt kept my uncle's last name, Carillo. I changed mine to my mother's last name, Lowell, because everyone was convinced I would end up the same way and when I gave my name to strangers they would always act differently. That's also the reason I left home."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaia knew that Rhea must be trusting her greatly with this information.

"Because you don't like the Enclave. And because I can see that you're loyal. I'll let you in on something else, too."

"What?"

"I have hemophilia. So I'm torn in between wanting to find a cure so I can try to get rid of this vile disease, or I can help the subjects- _victims_ escape. But I'm going for option number two. I have a few plans in mind. Want to hear them?" Gaia was nodding, any plan would help.

"Masister Lowell! You should have been in the lab half an hour ago! And Masister Stone, you should be going, too." Masister Kremer spoke sharply, her eyes narrowing. "You two seem to be talking a lot lately. Make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Masister. I serve the Enclave."

"And I. I'm happy to do it." Masister Kremer swiftly left.

**Also, I've done some research on books turning into movies that I will obsess over (if not already) and my conclusion is: Maximum Ride- chances of production are slim because director decided to ditch it *sobs and curses*. Maze Runner- Script is already written and probably released early next year or late this year *squeal!* Uglies- Copyrights are sold, but no progress so far *curses some more*. Percy Jackson: The Sea of monsters- YAY new director, possible chance of being an awesome movie actually related to the book. Filmed in Vancouver, coming out early next year.**


	17. Death Awaits

**Guys, help me think up of pairing names (like Galeniss or Keeta) for Leon & Gaia and Gaia & Peter, because referring to both of the pairs takes too long and so far I have bad ones, like: Laia and… that's it. Please help! Anyway, I finished **_**The Hunger Pains**_**. My review: Hilarious. And scary. Scary in the sense of randomly weird things that have no place in the book. Two or three swear words, one tiny inappropriate scene and then some suggestive humor quickly covered up with Kantkiss's naivety. The queen of parodies… at least those published.**

(Gaia)

Gaia quickly pushed a lock of loose hair away from her face with the back of her hand. It had been a full six hours since the contractions started. The woman, named Juniper, winced in pain. She was young. She shouldn't be here.

"Can you feel anything?" Gaia asked.

"I just feel the contractions and… something else. This is my first, so I don't know." Juniper thought a bit. "And maybe it'll be my last, if I don't leave this place."

"The baby's coming out." Gaia reported to Juniper. She felt so used to this. She didn't have her midwife's bag with her, so the comfort of something familiar was gone. After a while, Juniper's baby slid out **(ew…*shudder*)** and Gaia faltered, even though she knew it was coming. It was a still-born. Juniper closed her eyes, not seeing, as if the reality could go away. Masister Kremer saw what was going on.

"You didn't use the ultrasound?" She sounded scornful, irritated.

"The _what_?" Gaia didn't understand the technology of the Enclave.

"I said the _ultrasound_. I showed it to you at the beginning. Honestly, you have to leave your customs behind and you have to know when it's a stillborn. If it's alive, it's no good to us. We prevent it. And, we could have lost another patient to your stupidity!" Masister Kremer whispered the last bit, but Juniper didn't seem to be listening anyway. Gaia knew that what she said was true, but she knew how to handle those things. She maintained eye contact with a fierce gleam in her eyes. It occurred to her that she wasn't like this before her parents were taken. She used to be stronger, and free-willed in spirit. Then, it all changed with Sylum. She became weaker. Leon had not lied about that.**(remember book #2?)** She was getting weaker, shifting and altering herself. She changed. It happens. And it broke her heart to know it.

(Lindy/Masister Tavish **(long time no see)**)

The small window that was barred barely gave view to the dismal day outside. The paved sidewalk and cobble-like street was empty. The clouds were a threatening gray. But it almost never rained. There used to be so much biodiversity and weather, but most of it was gone. Extinct. Lost in her thoughts, Lindy didn't hear the cell door open. It was Mabrother Iris.

"Hello Masister. I have… interesting news." Mabrother Iris showed no emotion in his voice.

"What news?" Lindy knew that whatever the news was it would be bad. There was no good news anymore.

"We've scheduled you're execution as well as Masister Stone's." Lindy was appalled.

"Don't you people usually keep silent about that? You never tell prisoners about their execution!"

"Yes, well, they were both peculiar cases. That's all I had to say. Enjoy your last few days." He left. Mabrother Iris was always a selfish man, never caring about anyone else, only pretending to.

(Gaia)

"An _execution_?" Gaia shook her head. "I know the Protectorat is going to make it public, even though people thought I was already executed. When is it?" Lindy had just shared the vital update with Gaia before she slept.

"Mabrother Iris only said 'enjoy the last few days'."

"That's _very_ helpful." Gaia had to start planning with Rhea very soon. Tomorrow, in fact.

"I think the only thing to do is wait." Lindy had already given up. but giving up was not something Gaia would ever do.

"I won't wait."

The next morning was the same morning was ever. Check patients assigned. Check expecting mothers. Give medicine. Check test tube fetuses. Coffee break. And so it went, until break came. Gaia collapsed next to Rhea, who was trying to put more sugar in her coffee to fix the bitterness.

"What is it with you and coffee?" Gaia asked.

"We are mortal enemies." Rhea laughed. Gaia laughed also, for the first time in ages. Gaia hadn't told Rhea about her execution yet.

"Rhea," she said in a low voice, "I think we need to start planning for, you know.."

"Yeah, I know. I agree. I think you know about your execution?"

"How did you know?"

"It's everywhere. This is going to be a fiasco, there's never been a double execution made public. Not in decades." Rhea didn't look up. Gaia and Rhea spent the rest of the break plotting. When Rhea's shift started, the only words exchanged that were audible enough were, "Remember, one o'clock."

**R&R and stuff! Ok, I'm going to talk about POV now. In the world of literature, there is 1****st****, 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** person. 1****st**** person is my main buddy, it's fun. 2****nd**** person I stay away from, even though my friend daringly wrote a story in that POV for a short project. It was a bit scary, considering it was a serial killer's 2****nd**** person. 3****rd**** person is my second buddy. It's a little harder, and I decided to do it for this fanfiction**_**.**_** And I've improved on 3****rd**** person so much. Also, I wrote this VERY interesting crossover thingy. It's right here, hehehehe:**

I only walked into the room because the guards were making me. They shoved me in. They had a camera in the corner to observe everything. They left, chaining me by the ankle to a table. On the table were seven books. My instructions were to read any character I wanted out of the book. But it had to be a powerful character. One Capricorn** (Ahem, Inkheart, people…)** could use. Seven of them. Seven was considered to be a magic number. But once someone is read out, someone is read in. I was alone in the room except for seven victims, four girls and three boys, tied up to chairs, each one about to disappear, one at a time. I can't ever be read in if I'm the one reading. I'm the only Silvertongue in the palace. If I don't obey, I die. My family dies.

I pick up one of the books on the table. All of them I have read before. Why popular novels? And _romances_? Why not a Stephen king, where I can read out horrors? I shrug it off. I read the title on the cover. I didn't want to have these victims suffer. I would let them choose.

"What character do you want from this?" I hold up the book. Girls squeal and go for the obvious.

"Katniss!"

"No, Peeta!"

"_Peeta_? Who wants Peeta? Read Gale out!" Two boys want Haymitch. The other guy never read _The Hunger Games_. Shame on him. Then I decide which character. Hey, I'm the one reading! I start to read aloud. _I'm sorry Katniss_. I read an excerpt where Katniss is in the woods, describing herself as a girl from the Seam. I finish the paragraph. A girl with a bow and arrows falls through the ceiling. Then I notice one of the boys is missing. The one that never read the trilogy. He won't know a thing about Panem and he is going to die in time.

I pick the next book up. The cover reads_ Divergent._ This is a good one. I hold it up. The boys shrug, they haven't read it. The girls get excited once again. Screams for Tris and Four fill the room. This time I read a description of Four. Katniss is sitting on the ground, bewildered. Four, however, is not, when he falls from the ceiling as well.

"Why- who are you? What are you doing? What is this?" he asks. He has a knife in his hand. Yikes.

I shush him with my hands. "I'll explain when all of you are here. Meanwhile, read your biographies." I hand them their books. "Wait, I don't want you to find out your ending." I switch the books so Four gets _The Hunger Games_ and Katniss gets_ Divergent_. They both glare at me. I decide to check the victims. A girl went in the book. Oh well, at least she'll meet Tris.

"Katniss, I'm warning you, Gale kills Prim!" One of the remaining girls yells. I mouth the words, _Don't listen to her, she's been drugged_ to Katniss. Hey, it's a good excuse for spoilers. And Gale didn't kill Prim. Not even close. Katniss is still very much confused, probably wondering what creepy people know about her future and her family.

Again, I continue. I read out of book three, _Birthmarked_. I resist the temptation to read Leon out. None of the victims have read it so I choose and read Gaia out. I read from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. No brainer, everyone wants Harry. Pop, another helpless character falls into the room. I give the characters their books to read. Hopefully none of them steals their own book from another character and finds out if they die or not. That would be bad. Suddenly, I realize that I've been lucky for the past few times. Any of the characters in the room could have been read into the stories. But why didn't they? I make them move as far away from me as possible so it doesn't happen. If I could, I would write and read the end of Capricorn and his evil minions, but they won't let a pen near me, or anyone who might help me.

Now the victims are down to two girls and one boy. Book five is in my hands. I read the title and am taken aback. Capricorn is up to something, or else why choose _Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian_? Still, one of my most cherished books in my now destroyed home, the last 3 victims want Percy, Annabeth or Grover. Percy seems like a great choice, but Annabeth is better. Annabeth falls in the room with her orange shirt and dagger. She curses in Greek. Why do I have to put up with angry, dangerous people? I give her Harry's book and offer Harry _The Last Olympian_. None of the other characters are reading, so they have started to talk. Probably wondering why they were in books marked FICTION. I walk away. One girl and one boy left. I read from _The Maze Runner._ Thomas falls and hits his head on the marble floor. He's unconscious. One boy is remaining. He looks bored. I take the final book, _Angel: a Maximum Ride novel._ After another 'duh' moment, I read. The boy disappears and is replaced with Max on the floor, her wings slapping Annabeth and Katniss who were being wary of each other. I crouch down with all of them, a group that is older than me, in a circle. I don't know if they plan to ambush me, because all their weapons are facing me. Harry's wand is the one that looks particularly menacing but Capricorn and his henchmen could be here any second.

"Listen, there's an evil guy named Capricorn who is going to use you to take over some place for power and stuff. I don't know much. I chose you guys because together we can defeat this dude. Woo! Oh, my name's Sage. And yes Max, you have to save the world again." I reach out to shake hands with them because then I can tell everyone I shook hands with fictional people. A few tentatively shake my hand, but others stare. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe me." Almost all of them nod slowly, weapons still up. Thomas is still unconscious. Awesome, they like me a little. Suddenly Capricorn is in the room and yanks me away. I scowl. Let it begin, because we will win. Like always.


	18. The Execution

**News for Divergent movie fans! *eek!* The Divergent movie's copyrights were purchased by Lionsgate, and script is on it's way. They're probably going to make three movies for the three books. The CEO of Lionsgate says they're focusing on young adult interests, including **_**The Night Circus**_** and The**_** Chaos Walking**_** series (woo!) for the possible future. Fans are going insane trying to cast people themselves. The character I am most scared of being cast wrong is not from Divergent, no, it's from Catching Fire. Finnick. I am deathly afraid that the actor will be cast and I will be furious at the casting people for choosing a bad, awful person. I am still bothered that they couldn't really dye Josh Hutcherson's hair properly. It looked kind of fake.**

(Gaia)

Gaia didn't get any sleep that night. Three days after hearing about her execution, she realized nothing could be done. After trying desperatley to break and cut the bars on the window and finding any way of escape, she and Masister Tavish could not escape. Gaia couldn't escape while working either. Guards were outside the door at all times. There were no windows because they were underground. This morning was the moring that she and Rhea planned to help the victims escape. During break at twelve, Rhea would add a medicine to strenghten the women so they were fit enough to at least walk.

As Gaia grudgingly walked into the horrible testing room, she saw Masister Kremer scurrying to the back area.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked Rhea.

"Maybe it was something she ate. She looks sick. Maube it'll delay her for a few hours." Rhea answered, biting back a smile. She covered her mouth, pretending to be concerned.

'You're too sneaky." Gaia whispered teasingly. The day dragged on, Gaia mainly tended to Juniper and Emily and a few others. Emily was the only person other than Rhea who knew about the planned rescue. It was her job to pass on the news to the other, because Gaia would be spotted going to and fro from bed to bed. It was just like a game of 'Broken Telephone', a game Gaia used to play often, though it rarely worked with her friends because together they made three people. Only hopefully the message would not be distorted because that would create a havoc and confusion.

During the break at twelve, Gaia saw Rhea walking at the back of the room, getting the medicine ready. Gaia sat at the seat closest to the door to keep watch. While Rhea was administering the last of the medicine and starting to dispose the syringes in case of suspicion, Mabrother Iris walked in with a guard behind him. He didn't even glance at Rhea. He just called out for Gaia. Gaia froze in her seat. _No, today can't be it… not today!_ The other women looked at her expectantly. She rose out of her seat and slowly made her way into the main room. She stood in front of Mabrother Iris. Rhea stood still, backing away into a cabinet, out of sight.

"Come with us." That was all Mabrother Iris said.

"What for?" Gaia asked.

"You'll soon see in... fifteen minutes." He waved his hand and the guard cuffed Gaia rapidly. She struggled in vain, pulling at the cuffs, but they were impossible to even move in, much less pull them. She was led outside into a cold, drafty corridor, where another guard had Masister Tavish cuffed. _No…. oh no…_ Masister Tavish must have seen the distress in Gaia's eyes because she nodded. Today was their execution. Her and Rhea's plan would go to waste. But it might work if Rhea still did it… if Gaia managed to get someone else to help in a short amount of time. Gaia had fifteen minutes to live and she couldn't do anything about it.

Dragged through streets, Gaia came face to face with the site where she had saved the baby when the couple was hanged. She looked around. A crowd was surrounded the scaffold. Surely not this many people wanted to watch an execution. Especially a double.** (Hey, did you know that you're just unconsious after you're hanged, so it takes 15 minutes to completely die.)**

(Masister Tavish/Lindy)

Lindy was shoved up the steps. She turned to her side and saw Gaia staring, eyes wide. They would probably both share the same fate. Lindy felt the noose being adjusted around her neck. Tears began to spill. She didn't sob, she didn't wail. But tears fell swiftly. The noose tightened. She felt scared. Scared of dealing with this… ending. In the prison she felt ready to confront death, but now it all washed away. She dimly heard Mabrother Iris say something. The Protectorat and his family were watching from below. The Protectorat didn't show any emotion. Devoid of it. The space beneath Lindy gave way as she felt the rope around her neck tighten and a flash of intense pain rippled for a second. She didn't cry out, it was so fast. Black enveloped her completley. She became senseless.

(Gaia)

"This is what happens to traitors!" Mabrother Iris announced. Gaia didn't want to see it. She closed her eyes. She heard a sickening crunch and opened her eyes to see Masister Tavish hanging limply, half of her body through a space in the floor. Gaia braced herself to be pushed up the the steps. But instead she was pulled away. _What?_ What was going on? Instead the mob followed, not knowing what to expect. The Protectorat smiled evily. Genevive looked disgusted. Gaia was being led to the south gate! Why? The guard pushed her up a stairwell until she was at the top of the Enclave wall. She saw the people of Western District one. And Sylum. She gasped. Leon, and everyone was there! Everyone below looked just as surprised. They probably didn't know they were called to watch and execution… expecially one of a young girl.

"No!" A voice stood out from the croud. Leon! Gaia felt the bracelet he gave her digging into her wrist. He struggled to get through the open doors.

"Leon!" She called out. He looked up, exasperated. The guard behind her covered her mouth. She tried to bite his hand but it didn't work. She kicked the guard but instead more of them came to restrain her. The edge of the top of the wall pressed against her back. The ledge was wide enough for her to stand on it. The guards forced her up on the ledge. She stood, trying to balance herself.

"What are you doing? This is a really messed up execution!" She was facing away from the guards. Mabrother Iris gave an order.

"Guns ready." The Protectorat said something to him. Mabrother Iris spoke over the ledge facing outside the wall. "_This_ is what happens when you try to break the rules. This is what will happen, when we find you." Gaia hear the guns clicking, ready to shoot. She saw how planned out it would be. She would be shot, she would fall onto the far ground below, and she would lay in front of dozens of people. The Protectorat would use her to scare people. She closed her eyes and accepted it.

**HAHAHA cliffhanger! Oh my gosh, to get into the mood and write sad bits, I looked this song up… if you read Lindy's scene with it… it's SO sad! Link: **** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=yMfLE0cn4M0#****! **

**By the way, my best friend is writing this thing called 'Half-blood Chat'. You should really check it out, because it is so funny! I help out (I'm Sage, that's my anonymous name for everything) with some of the thingies because my friend hasn't finished **_**The Last Olympian**_** or started **_**The Heroes of Olympus**_**. Which is hard, since I can't give anything away… R&R! You know who you are ;). Ta-ta for now!**


	19. Run

**Woo, chapter 19! It has gotten this far and I am predicting… hmm… the epilogue shall be chapter 22, I think. So, I have found this wiki page all about Camp half blood, and you can be a member of your cabin if you have an account, which I don't have yet… MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. It's summah. Yeah, I'm stalling yet again. Oh, what I'm about to say is worth stalling for. My friend showed me two videos, and they both feature this raccoon named Frank. He does voice overs for Harry Potter 7 part 2 and The Hunger Games trailers. It is **_**insanely**_** hilarious. Look it up. The raccoon is crazy. :D**

(Gaia)

The blood thrummed in her ears. There was no sound. Then, a _crack_ rang out. But it wasn't from the guns, it was from below. Gaia stomach lurched as she peered cautiously over the edge. Voices, shouts and scrambling feet filled and echoed into the air. Sylum was getting inside the wall, past the guards who were trying to push the people back forcefully. Wait, it was… a riot? Led by **(who else?)** - Leon. Gaia smiled a small smile. But she wasn't going to play damsel in distress; she was going to grasp an opportunity to escape. If it ever came. The arm that was recovering from being shot was throbbing madly. She hadn't noticed the pain before now. She probably ripped a few stiches. She stepped down from the ledge awkwardly, her hands still behind her back. The guards behind her were confused; where they to shoot, or not shoot? Mabrother Iris shook his head.

"We'll have to take her to the prison, without riots." He said quietly, but Gaia still heard. The guards left and so did Mabrother Iris, walking away from the riot, into another stairwell. Gaia and a huge guard twice her size were left on the roof, many of the guards scrambling down the stairwell to stop the madness below. Gaia pretended to be overwhelmed by the fiasco and let herself be dragged while the guard pushed her towards the direction Mabrother Iris left. Gaia breathed in and out, and when she mustered her strength, whacked her boot where it hurts most for boys. The guard's grip loosed a bit, but that was enough for Gaia. She ripped out of the guard's grasp in surprising speed and kicked him again in the same spot. But the guard had recovered quickly. He dodged the blow and grabbed her hands and bent them with an unbelievably strong force. She gasped. Then she heard him cry out and saw someone hit the guard's head with the butt of a rifle.

"Peter, what is it with you and unexpected entrances? Where's Leon? Is Maya OK?" Peter had a cut above his eyebrow and bruises were blossoming on his face. His lip was bleeding. He shook his head in dismissal and he bent down and grabbed keys from the knocked-out guard's belt. He favored one of his legs, and Gaia remembered that he was shot as well. The day she was shot. The day Norris died. Peter must be desperate for something, because how can someone run so fast with a bullet wound in his leg?

"Run!" He said breathlessly, and ran/limped in the direction he came from, and Gaia followed, stopping at the top of the stairwell. He un-cuffed her.

"Why, Peter?"

"Why what?" He looked down the staircase. "Hurry, we don't have much time." He moved to start down the stairs but Gaia held him back.

"Why are you still doing this?" But Gaia knew the answer. She just had to hear it.

"I can't help it. And I can't believe you're still with that _crim_. But I want to help you."

"Do you want me to be happy? Then leave me be. I want to be friends but… please. You have to let me go." She rubbed at her sore wrists.

"I just did let you go…"

"You know I didn't mean the cuffs, Peter!"

"Alright, but I still wish-" Gaia heard voices in the stairwell, and the sound of feet pounding the stairs got louder.

"No time for heartwarming last words, we're going to get caught if we keep going on like this. And remember- I am the Matrarc." **(ooohhh don't wanna mess with her)** Gaia saw a head pop up as she looked for an escape plan. "Leon!" she said. Leon's face lit up and beside him was Will.

"Can you run?" He asked. Gaia nodded. Peter followed behind with the rifle as they clambered down the stairs.

"I have to go see if… if Rhea's still at the prison. And Emily."

Leon looked confused but said, "I have no idea who you're talking about, but I trust you Gaia. Don't get yourself killed." Gaia kissed him quickly and ran in the midst of the riot. A perfect distraction. Will shook his head.

Gaia had one goal only. She raced through the streets, which were filled with people from the Enclave running around, leaving the scene. She found her way to the building she was looking for. From outside, it didn't look like a prison. She glanced quickly at the door. A guard with a gun stood next to the door. Gaia saw some gravel from the alley she was hiding in. She picked it up and slipped on the loose ground. She scraped her knee and silently cursed to herself. She had her handful of rocks and threw it through the gap in the alley behind the prison. The guard didn't hear it. Gaia picked up several large chunks of the gravel and tried again. That got the guard's attention.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The guard took a few steps away from the door, wary. There was a panel with buttons also adjacent to the door. Gaia remembered the pass code from when she was arrested and the one for her cell, she could see the buttons that were pushed it she sat at the right angle. _The pass codes for the whole prison must all be the same. How stupid of them._ That's what she hoped for at least. She threw more rocks in the alley gap again. That sent guard farther away. Gaia mustered her courage and ran the short distance and desperately punched in the code. 4-5-3-7-1.

**ACCESS DENIED.**

She thought hard, also aware of the guard coming back. She tried to remember where Mabrother Iris's fingers were positioned when he entered the pass code of the testing room. She tried again. The guard was rounding the corner. 4-6-3-7-1

**ACCESS GRANTED**

She pushed through the door, closed it and sighed with relief. She leaned against it. Corridors and stairs were in view. She ran in the direction of the testing room. She punched in the code again and swept the door open, looking over her shoulder in case someone saw. All the guards must be at their regular stations. She turned to check the hall when she collided into Rhea.

"Ow! Jeez, I'm running, here!" Rhea shut the door. "Come on, I'm a massive fugitive now."

"What- explain, please!" Rhea didn't stop running Gaia had to follow. Rhea spoke and gasped for air at the same time.

"Well, I tried to keep the plan going right? Even though you're supposed to be dead, and it's hard work to do both jobs and help everyone escape but the guards caught me slipping away. So now I'm a kill-on-sight prisoner. Oh, here, I found these behind the counter. You'll need it. It's called pepper spray." Rhea turned and decided at random to go through another door. She knew the code too.

"Let me guess, you spray it into their eyes?" Gaia realized she and Rhea were nearing the back entrance.

"Exactly. Oh, and I have one last thing to say. But I'll say it outside." Gaia glanced at the people in the cells. She and Rhea had wandered into the men's section of the prison. She glanced at the faces they were passing. She was escaping, and they were still trapped. Then she saw one face that looked as equally shocked as she felt.

"Kyle?"

***Bows* You are welcome. I am a few chapters away from finishing the first ever Birthmarked fanfiction on the internet. EPICNESS. R&R guys! Hahahah I found a place where they're getting Promised a week earlier than the rest of the stores. Powned! Also, I got an account on goodreads… and it is heaven! How come I didn't ask for it earlier? Bya!**


	20. Escape

**So… it's been a while. I have nothing to write here, except for a poem that I like. The only poem I like. I don't know the person who said it. I just read it in **_**Harriet the Spy**_** and it kind of stuck. Here goes:**

"'_**The time has come', the walrus said, 'to talk of many things. **_

_**Of shoes and ships and ceiling wax. **_

_**Of cabbages and kings.**_

_**And why the sea is boiling hot**_

_**And whether pigs have wings.'" **_**Ta dah. So there you have it. Now, read chapter 20!**

_ He's dead. You're going insane. You've lost your mind. Kyle is dead, they told you…_

"Gaia! Stop staring and get over here! We're trying to escape and people are chasing us, or did you forget in the last five seconds?" Sounds of voices yelling, feet running began to grow.

"Gaia! Emily?" Kyle rasped. Two words. Yet so much meaning. It was indeed Kyle. There was no mistaking it.

"I'll try to get you out of here. And Emily. And Paul. All of you. But everyone thinks you're dead…" Gaia said, slightly unhelpfully, but she had to leave as the sounds of pursuit were right at the door at the end of the hall.

Rhea pushed open the door, and bolted outside. Gaia followed, slamming the door shut behind her, and ran at Rhea's heels. After a few minute of running, they approached the fleeing crowd of the Enclave and the fighting mob of Sylum. Rhea yanked Gaia into an alley. She reached down to her boot, and quickly handed Gaia a small pouch of soft velvet. Gaia took it tentatively.

"I'm cutting to the chase, so you listen, and listen carefully. You won't see me again for a very long time, maybe never again. I'm keeping under the radar. I'll manage on my own, I have contacts, and I've done it before. This time I won't get caught. I'd recommend for you not to go looking for me." Rhea spoke quickly. Her face was pale; lips pressed together, eyes shifting to the entrance of the alley. Her shock of curls frizzed in the humidity, rising. She gestured to the bag she gave Gaia. "I have another one of those, so I think you should have my extra one." Gaia looked tearfully at the pouch.

"Thanks for this… bag, but, Rhea, things could get better-"

"Even if things did, I'd rather lay low. But thank _you_, Gaia. For what, I don't know."

"Now you're just confusing me." Gaia managed a weak smile.

"It's what I do best." Rhea smile was just as feeble. "I have to go. Good bye." With those parting words, Rhea slipped out of the alley, leaving Gaia on her own. Gaia wasn't sure if she felt angry at Rhea or just sad. She inspected the small bag, and opened it. Inside was a dagger in its sheath. She held the hilt of it in her palm, slowly turning it. It felt light, and as she unsheathed it, the dagger's sharp point glittered hazardously. She stared in awe. Rhea must have been very trusting to give her such a gift. He sheathed the dagger again and put it back in its pouch, tucking it in the waistband of her dingy skirt. Her hair whipped and danced in the rushing wind, blocking her vision.

Sneaking away from the alley, she raced to the where the action was. It was such a strange sight, people fighting. But what were they fighting for? She moved with the mob, eventually straying away from the south gate, wandering in front of the gallows where Lindy was hung. Her body was gone, and the Protectorat was nowhere to be seen. She flew up the front of the crowd. She had to do something. Something Leon would definitely not approve of. But she never, ever needed, or will need Leon or anyone else's approval for her decisions. But someone pushed her out of the way, and she nearly toppled over. It was a guard, young. He looked around wildly, saw the gallows, scrambled up top of it, using it as a podium and yelled:

"The Protectorat is dead!"

Gaia quietly snorted in disbelief. It seemed like a trick, and a very bad one. The Protectorat had body guards, day in and day out. Assassination was impossible. The announcement made the commotion freeze, but people of the Enclave where quick to believe the news, they came back, more and more people trying to force the invading people of Sylum from their walls. The Enclave thought that Sylum was responsible, even though the only people who knew the Protectorat was Gaia and Leon. Gaia overheard murmurs from guard to guard.

"Trigger-happy… no… what…. sniper... likely… guards." This all amounted to a trigger-happy sniper likely past guards? It didn't make sense. But the yelling and things being thrown (which included shoes and food) were at a climax. Gaia's stomach was hit by a shoe. She cursed and glared in the general direction that the offense came from. Instinctivley she felt for her new dagger. It was still secure.

She was pushed back and forth and she ducked under swiping hands and weapons. This was no longer a riot. It was something non-existent. Something never seen before. Gaia scrambled up on the gallows, where the young man stood and announced the Protectorat's death. She took a deep breath and before she could talk herself out of it, released the breath in a scream.

"STOP!"

**R&R! Cliffhanger, heehehehehehehee. I have been introduced to The Mortal Instruments… :D! So awesome, though I'm only on City of Bones, I'm waiting for the local library to send me an available copy because other people are reading it too and so I have to wait… D: Though I guessed most of the plot twists, but not all… :D.**


	21. Power

**EHMAGAWD! Sorry but let's face it folks: This is the penultimate chapter for this story. Yep, the next chapter shall be the last. Its name: EPILOGUE. Of course, I'm saving the heartfelt thank-yous and tears for later. Not that I cry a lot. I won't be the one crying, those won't be my tears. Maybe. So, just chillax and please don't get mad at me… DID you know that Rick Riordan is going write a Norse Mythology series? Like, in 2015, after the last book of Heroes of Olympus is out. And then, after that's done, there will maybe be a mash-up, of Kane chronicles/Heroes of Olympus/Norse mythology. I'm really into it. ;D**

**Responding to reviews: to CrazyWeirdoWhoLovesBooks, thanks for reviewing! Yes Leon is not an idiot. He is a very non-idiotic person! I know, Gaia has some insane loyalty there. Yeah, Emily won't go insane cause she's an awesome friend and deserves to have someone she already loves. Enter Kyle. And also because I want everyone to be couples and that's me making everything impossibly happy in the world of matchmaking. But if there was another person then I probably would have killed Kyle.. :)**

(Genevieve)

"Go ahead, I'll meet you there." The Protectorat pushed Genevieve ahead of him.

"Are you sure, Miles?" She asked, almost in a daze. She was still disgusted at the thought of the past execution and execution attempt, Genevieve didn't see why it had to be public, and why her children- though growing up- had to see such horrid sights. She stayed rooted to the ground even though all instincts screamed to get away from chaos. Seconds ago, everything had been silent. Then everything erupted into pandemonium. The weapons and explosives were close, hidden in the narrow stairwells of the wall, so she understood the possibility of the assassination of her husband- or anyone, in retrospect- if the intruders found the storage units. She shivered inwardly.

"Yes." He answered curtly. "Go." Genevieve didn't need to be told twice. She hurried after her children, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a very slight movement above, on top of a building. She didn't think twice of it, she just kept running back to her home, where it was safe.

_Bam. _Genevieve turned around. Her children just ran faster at the noise. It was a gunshot. It missed its target, the Protectorat. Bodyguards turned and started to fire uselessly at the sole attacker hidden in the hollows of the roof of a building.

Another attempt. _Bam. _Miss.

_Thud._ Her eyes widened in horror. This wasn't any bullet. Someone found the explosive ones. Blowing up on contact, the bullet was driven into one bodyguard that was in front of the Protectorat, who ran the opposite direction of Genevieve. The bodyguard's side exploded in a mess of blood, muscle and guts. He fell to the ground, killed instantly on contact. Genevieve covered her mouth, trying not to retch, standing very still, not bothering to catch up to the rest of her family.

_Thud._ Again. This time it did not miss. This time, it caught the Protectorat right in the middle. She saw the life start to get sucked out of his eyes. The Protectorat met her gaze and Genevieve knew what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry." Her husband. Her very cruel husband. Yet he was loving, at times. **(blegh anyone who hates Leon can answer to me. YOU DO NOT choose favorites, Mr. Protectorat!)** One second. Explosion. Two seconds. Silence. Three seconds. Bullets firing at the offender. Four, five, six seconds more. Genevieve wavered on her feet. When the bullet had exploded it sent blood spraying in the radius of a few feet. All that was left of her husband was a pair of twitching legs, a hand and a half, and a big puddle of innards and more scarlet, almost black, blood. Genevieve threw up in the corner of her hiding spot. She began to weep, finding everything so upsetting. The Protectorat really did love her, even though the last few months with him, she had been utterly disgusted and horrified by his selfish need for power. He always loved Genevieve. The new widow starts to break down. She felt her heart crack open inside of her.

"Mother! Mother! Where are you? What was that-" Her daughter, Evelyn, jerked her back to the present. She didn't know what had happened yet. Genevieve wouldn't let her or her brother see the disturbing residue of the body. She stepped back, wiped her eyes and continued running back to her home.

(Gaia)

"STOP!" She screamed. If anyone heard, they gave no notice. "_Stop_!" She stomped her foot on the floor of the gallows, like a bratty five year old. This got the attention of some people, surprised that a mere sixteen year old was trying to break the chaos. "Stop." She said in a more normal tone. She waited. She had most of the attention of the people closest to her. One man from the Enclave recognized her and threw a shoe at Gaia. She glared as the shoe grazed her leg then Gaia picked it up and threw it back at the man, hard. No one else dared to contradict her now. Guards were farther back, still pushing people back. She had to do this, now, before the more powerful people saw her. She scanned the crowd. She saw familiar faces. Leon caught her eyes with his and they asked, _did I not just tell you to not get yourself killed?_ She ignored the gaze. More faces, restless. Gaia realized it was only seconds going by, not minutes, though it felt like those minutes were stretched. Then she saw her brother. Odin? _Here_? He was. He was at the back of the crowd clutching his arm. He nodded at her. She opened her mouth in shock and then closed it. She found her voice.

"I know I'm supposed to be dead." She winced. _Bad start_. Her voice was quiet. Many people scowled in her direction. There were still the sounds of commotion behind the crowd. She rebounded and started again, cutting to the chase. "You know why I came back here? I came because I thought I could make a deal with the Protectorat. Who we all know is dead. That doesn't change much now, I guess. Rules will be rules. I want to change that. I'm not from inside the wall, and neither are those people." She pointed to Sylum. "I don't care who's going to be the next Protectorat, or if you vote on it or something, but I'm saying this now. We have something you want and you have something we want.

"I know you have the hemophilia epidemic, and that's why advancing more babies is in need. But you take so many children from their mothers, why do you want more people to suffer? This is where my people, from outside, can help, and you help us. We have too little women, and if we don't find a place to stay we won't- er, have as many children, or women, in the next generations." More people stopped and listened, though there was still a lot of fighting.

"So I guess you can piece it all together. If you let us stay, the epidemic might go away, at least from mass quantities, the gene will get scarcer, and we can have a mostly balanced population and not die out, so-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Right now. You're going to be surrounded in a minute. You will _not _try anything!" It was Mabrother Iris's voice, standing next to Gaia. She didn't hear him creep up.

"Who said that _you _were in charge?" Gaia retorted temporarily ignoring the audience.

"I'm in charge with things related to your crimes. And you've committed enough offences, so I'm having you arrested."

"And be killed? I'm not afraid of you. I'm more afraid of them. _You_ should be afraid of _them_." She pointed at the crowd. She spoke to everyone now. "You know this man, right? He's been helping people outside the wall _suffer_. He's been doing it gladly. But him and other people like him, and _the Protectorat_, do this for a living. But they also say they're trying to find a cure for the hemophilia. But there is no cure. There is only avoidance, avoiding and cancelling the gene out, and these people have been foolish enough not to see that! They've just lived under false hope and spread it over to you." _And I have no idea what I'm saying._ She thought. Mostly what she was saying was spilling out, the pieces clicking together, right at the spur of the moment. Things that suddenly made sense. Though most of it only made sense because of Leon's past explanation with spoons. _Forty-six chrome spoons._ A distant memory.

"Please, let everyone just help each other, and let there be less poverty and misery." Gaia closed her speech with those words. **(these speech things are sooo hard to write! And Gaia kind of sounded hippie-ish right now… not that there's anything wrong about being hippie-ish but it just wasn't what I was going for)**

The guards still hadn't stopped what they were doing to arrest Gaia because they were managing other things, but Mabrother Iris didn't hesitate to bring out his own set of cuffs. Gaia was halfway through her proclamation, but she wouldn't budge when Mabrother Iris tried to drag her away himself. She had to hurry and end her speech while talking quickly and trying not to be hauled away. When she finished she looked down, knowing that it made her look meek and prone to distress. She didn't care anymore, but still fought, kicking Mabrother Iris away. He wasn't as strong as the guards so Gaia was able to break out of his grasp even though her hands were chained together. She cursed mentally and in that moment-

_BANG_

It was audible even though there was a lot of noise in the background. Mabrother Iris wavered on his feet, a hole in his stomach blooming red. He crumpled to the ground. The audience made no move to help him, frozen like ice. Guards were still distracted.

"Are you _crazy_?" a hissing voice broke the silence even though there was technically no silence at all to begin with. It belonged to a man who was next to another man, both from the Enclave and one of them was holding a handgun. The first man tore the gun out of the other's hands.

"My wife bled to death. I served the Enclave believing that there would be a cure. Now I find that all of it was empty." The man who fired the gun looked at the ground his voice was barely audible, the rest of the people shifting, not knowing if this was intended for them to hear.

"How can you trust the word a girl from outside the wall? The one who _brought_ those ruffians? The people inside the wall are better! We will always be better! It's the way it is."

"If we are so much better, why do we take from them? And Mabrother, I have to say that I don't see any reason why she would lie." The man looked at Gaia. Then he added, "Except for one reason, but that would take indescribable power to accomplish."

"Thank you?" Gaia didn't know how to react to that. Suddenly lots of people from inside the wall called out to other people and spoke rapidly to each other. There was less fighting behind them and eventually everything stopped. The guards made no motion to move toward Gaia. The man who shot Mabrother Iris stepped up to the gallows. Gaia had already bent down to retrieve the key to her restraints from Mabrother Iris's belt. She awkwardly positioned the key into the according hole but managed to snap them open.

"The people all want to take a vote. Now. Without the other members of the government. We all think we should do it with Sylum, or whatever you all are called."

"Is this what the majority want?" Gaia asked cautiously. She didn't want any more conflict. The man nodded. "Alright, then I guess you do what you normally do."

"We normally use ballots. But we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way with hands because we don't have time for ballots." The man didn't offer his name. His identity would remain a mystery. What happened next went by rather quickly. People voiced out their suggestions for future leaders. Maybe not Protectorats, but maybe not Matrarcs. The candidates that stood from the Enclave were: Masister Finch, a small but confident looking woman, Mabrother Turner, another woman named Masister Gin and a man whose name was inaudible. From Sylum, the following: Gaia (of course), Will, a girl named Kiana and another man named Dean.

After, their names were called out. First from the Enclave, majority for Masister Finch left her standing on the platform. For Sylum, Gaia and Will were tied. They repeated the process. Now it was Masister Finch versus Gaia. **(cowboy stand-off! *western music plays*)** To Gaia, it didn't really matter to her who won. Masister Finch nodded in her direction, a polite gesture, though her eyes were shining kindly. How can someone Gaia had never spoken to already begin to like her?

Almost as if it were already too easy, everything laid out for her like a carpet being unrolled onto the floor, Gaia won the vote. She was getting a lot of votes in the past month. She stood still, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you. So much. But…." She trailed off. She felt like she had had her share of leadership. She'd done her job, for the most part. She wanted to still be part of the rebuilding of a new settlement, but not hold the responsibility of hundreds of lives. But, she knew who could be this person. A new leader. She knew this person well. And she knew what to do with the rest of her life. After all, time in a prison cell permits free and deep thinking.

"I want to offer this place of leadership, to someone else. I would help them if they want me to or not. That person doesn't have to accept, I don't want that person to feel obligated to take my place. But I want to offer it to this person because I know they can do it, and the Enclave knows this person better than they know me." She looked at Leon, right into his eyes. Gaia stepped down from the gallows, and walked right up to him. "And I'm not doing this just because I am undeniably, insanely in love with you." She added, whispering so no one else could hear.

"I've been wondering when you would say that. Not the offer but the part where you said you're absolutely crazy about me." Leon murmured, grinning. Then he said, louder, "I accept your offer." Excited murmurs cut through the crowd. "Does anyone object?" Nobody moves except for one familiar person, Peter. Gaia feels here stomach drop. He looks right at Leon.

"I may not have liked you when I first met you." He starts and hesitates. "I still don't like you that much. But if it isn't Gaia who will lead us to a better future then I have to admit. My second choice would be you, Crim." Peter grins and Leon nods. He turned to look at Gaia.

"So that's settled. But, Masister Stone, why didn't you accept to be the next leader? You'd have everything." Then he adds, "Including this handsome young man who's dying he loves you so much."

Gaia's cheeks redden but she recovers. "I've done my job as leader. I don't deserve more. But I want to be there with you, in the future. I want to be there for you no matter what, Leon. And I have some ideas you might want to hear." She answered, eyes shining excitedly. Then she smiled slightly. "Besides, I want to be a midwife."

**I'm going to repeat this 1 more time: Don't get mad at me when you read the epilogue. Try not to be sad (I'm mostly talking to myself here) because I won't be totally gone! I'm co-writing 'Half-Blood Chat' with wolfpupaek a.k.a. Moss, and me, a.k.a. Sage. I have more fanfiction plots as well (in order of completion): 1) Blair Witch Project 2) Hunger Games- with the perspective of a Capitol teen during the 50th games (Maysilee and Haymitch!) 3) Divergent/Maximum Ride crossover 4) Divergent meets 'Survivor'. By the way, I found out that it's confirmed that The Knife of Never Letting Go and The Night Circus are going to be movies… and so is The 39 Clues… *gulp*.**


	22. Epilogue

**Sorry it took so long, but I edited over and over and over so many times, I just wanted it to be as good and as accurate as I can. And I've been much busier than I thought. *hyperness* So… this is it. Enjoy this tidbit... I will not cry… I will NOT cry… ok I'm not crying . I have to write- I'm stalling and I can't seem to stop! Ok, here you go:**

_14 years later_

"Sorry I'm late." Maya said as she slid into her seat next to Viktor. "I was out with Paul and Junie. But this time we went to Junie's house 'cause at Paul's the twins were there and out of the two Isabella is _so_ much more annoying than Brook. Hence, I'm late."

"You're talking about Emily and Kyle's twins?" Gaia asked. These days you could refer to grown-ups by their first name or by Mabrother/Masister if they still preferred it. Emily and Kyle went by first name, as did Josephine and Will and many others.

"What other Isabellas are there?"

"There's an Isa_bel_ in my class!" Viktor cut in excitedly, unnoticed by his mother and aunt/sister. **(because Maya's his aunt but technically they grew up like siblings?)**

"But Isabella's so sweet!" Gaia protested against Maya's point.

"She's annoying, that's what she is. So we went to Junie's. Her parents are so cool, especially Josephine, and even though she has a little brother, he's ten and he can't do anything irritating because he's always doing... I actually don't know what he does." She frowned. " Anyway, where's Leon?" Maya asked. "He's never late for dinner."

"Oops, I forgot to tell him dinner was ready." Gaia stood up and went to the stairwell. "LEON DINNER'S READY." She hollered.

"How many times do _you_ tell _me_ not to do that?" Maya accused.

"It was an emergency." Gaia said innocently. "And I'm supposed to tell you things because I'm your sister and I give you sisterly love and because I'm older."

"What about _me_? You nag me." Viktor asked.

"You're only seven. You have to get nagged more than me." Maya said poking him playfully.

"Being seven doesn't mean I have to be told to do stuff I don't want to do. I'm practicaly a grown-up." He grumbled, poking Maya back. Leon finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gaia said, at the same time Maya said, "You missed a _lot_." Leon didn't question the remarks but the edges of his mouth were tilting upward.

As they ate, there was the usual chatter. Maya had school exams coming up, Gaia was expecting to monitor a birth the next day and Viktor had a wild classmate who had a tendency to bite people.

After dinner Gaia pulled on a shawl and announced, "I have to go to the market. Who wants to come with?"

Maya had just marched to the stairs so she swung herself around on the banister at the bottom to face her sister.

"Sorry, I have to study. Though I think I'll V-Chat Paul first, I need to ask him if-"

"Maya's got a boyfriend!" Viktor proclaimed.

"No, I don't! Do I have to tell you the difference _again_?!" Maya snapped and climbed the stairs swiftly. Viktor grinned and his hair covered his eyes, making him look cuter. (**In case you haven't noticed, I love this kid)**

"Come on Viktor, let's go." Gaia opened the door to go down and outside and held out her hand. Leon picked up Viktor and flung him over his shoulder. Viktor laughed hysterically. Leon set him down by the door and kissed Gaia goodbye.

"EW!" Viktor covered his eyes. Leon smirked and stepped back, ruffling Viktor's hair, though it didn't make a difference because Viktor's hair as always mussed.

"Love ya lots. We won't be long." Gaia called as she closed the door.

"She says it! She loves me! Now I can stop ripping petals off flowers!" Leon feigned surprise. Gaia laughed. She wasn't one to proclaim her love to someone all the time, but Leon knew perfectly well how she loved him. Every time he looked at her she felt melt-y inside. She laughed again when she looked down. "Viktor, you can open your eyes now."

"Good." He said, lowering his hands from his eyes, looking serious. They walked for a bit and when they got closer to the market, Gaia suggested what she did every time she went to the market with Viktor.

"Want to race?"

"Yeah!" Viktor yelped gleefully. He took off on speedy legs, outrunning Gaia, who had already given up trying to beat him. _Just like his father_, she thought, the notion popping into her head casually. She would see Viktor at the corner of the marketplace, where he always waited for her to catch up. This time, he came racing back and almost collided with his mother.

"Taja's _fat_! Like, _really_ fat." He said breathlessly.

"What?" Gaia asked, half laughing and half confused. "Show me." Viktor grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the marketplace.

"There." He said, pointing to a pretty woman whose back was turned to them. She looked ordinary, not overweight.

"Viktor, she's not fat." Gaia said, swatting his hand away. "And don't point at people." They were standing next to the wall of a building, and she felt so ridiculous spying on Taja. Or someone who was supposed to be Taja. Taja/Random lady turned around. Gaia almost burst out laughing. "She's pregnant, not fat, silly!"

Viktor's face turned red under his dark hair. "I knew that." He said sheepishly.

"C'mon , let's go say hello!" She urged, pulling him along. Taja saw them before they were within talking distance. She waved and smiled brightly. Gaia closed the distance and they both said their salutations. Then she asked how far along Taja was.

"Eight months! It's due in a few weeks. In fact, I went to the doctor a couple of months ago and _It_ is a girl. Peter and I want to name her Sabina." Taja was evidently excited. Well, It was better than being scared. "Even having been here over a decade, I still marvel at the technology here… it's so unrealistic." She patted her enlarged stomach absently. **(Did ya know that a woman feels 57 Dels of pain when giving birth? That's similar to 20 bones fracturing at the same time!)**

"That's so weird!" Viktor's eyes were huge. "They can tell what it is before it's born?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Hey, why don't you check if they're selling any oranges this time?" She gave him some money and nudged him towards the fruit vendor. Viktor momentarily forgot about his questions and ran off. Gaia wondered if he would actually spend it on fruit.

Taja smiled again and said good-bye. After a moment Gaia faced the open street and gazed into the horizon. The walls were no more, only houses and buildings blocking the view. In the distance there was only wasteland, but the sun was low in the sky, not harsh, but casting a soft glow that penetrated each detail of the people and buildings. What a perfect time to be nostalgic.

Odin had left shortly after Gaia's speech that day so long ago, but not before having a word with her. She always felt slightly awkward talking to him, but when he came to visit often every year it became less and less uncomfortable. She also found her other brother, Arthur, but they barely saw each other nowadays.

But since Leon (with her help) had made many changed to was once the Enclave, access to water was easy, food was abundant and people were happy. It was almost too good to be true. Obviously there were conflicts, but compared to what Gaia faced during her childhood, they were nothing.

This was more of a cliché. A wonderful, sincere cliché. She had a loving family, friends, and so much more than she could have imagined when she lived in Wharfton. Life was good, and she wanted to fill it completely.

She felt someone tug at her hand. It was Viktor. "I bought two," he said, handing her a small bag with two fresh oranges inside and change. The radiant hue of the fruit reminded her of so many things.

Gaia smiled.

**This has been so fun, guys! Writing my first ever fanfiction, as the first person to write for Birthmarked. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You'll see me again (I'm Sage, as you know) when I create my second fanfic on The Blair Witch Project. I don't know what to call it yet but look out for wolfpupaek. Also, special thanks to Moss, who posted the chapters and edited when I needed help and such. But mostly, thanks for everything. You can cry now. Just kidding! :P Surprisingly, I expected tears welling up in my eyes. But they're not. But in my head they are. I'll see you later! So… BYE! For now! **


End file.
